The fox and his bastard
by WTFChocobos
Summary: He always thought life was hard for being rich until he illegally drinks when being a minor and now has to do comunity service for the Konoha orphanage. He thought it would suck at first until he met the blond owner. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Tap, tap, tap._

Sasuke tapped his fingers on desk impatiently as the officer before him looked through his files of the boy, taking a long time in the boy's opinion. Sasuke, the boy, was not what you would call trouble maker. He was more of the well educated teen who was anti-social and glared at anyone who tried to befriend him. That's probably why he had barely any friends in school. At the most, he has three at the moment, one he doesn't even like or call him a friend. But it was that friend that got him in trouble in the first place. Sai was so dead when he gets out of here. That guy may look like him, but that wasn't going to stop him from bashing the man's brains in.

Speaking of looks, Sasuke was what you would call a walking sex god. He had the looks of one and walked like one. He had raven black hair that spiked at the back, bangs framing his face. His mother wanted him to cut his hair, but Sasuke didn't want to part with his beautiful hair. His eyes were really dark that looked black, but were really a dark blue. His skin was pale, almost a sickly pale, but that didn't bother the people since it was common amongst the Uchihas, whom is very well know for being rich and owning the Uchiha corp. of medical industries.

But this officer wasn't moved at all of having an Uchiha sitting in his office.

You're probably wondering why Sasuke is in trouble. Well, it all has do deal with a dare, alcohol and driving. Sai was the one who dared him, Sasuke was the one who drank, and Sasuke was the one who got caught drinking and being a minor. Just two more months and he won't be a minor anymore, making seventeen at the moment.

Sai and Sasuke had a drinking contest, Sasuke winning of course, before the raven said he had to leave before his mother noticed that he was gone too late. What they didn't know was the officer in the bar watching them. Neji and Gaara, the friends that he actually liked, were with them, telling both of them to stop. That's why one of the reasons they weren't arrested, also because they were eighteen.

Sai too was eighteen, but was arrested because he was encouraging Sasuke to drink even though he was a minor. After being caught and dragged to the police building, Sasuke was now sitting half drunk in the man's office while Sai was in another with another officer.

The man finally put the file down and looked at Sasuke with his hands folded over his desk. "So what's an Uchiha minor doing out in a bar and drinking?" the man asked, his brown eyes looking the teen over quickly. He pulled the hair band from his hair and let his chocolate hair fall around his shoulders. The man was young, around his late twenties with tan skin and a scare across the bridge of his nose. "You people seem to have more respect for the law than any other citizen."

"I was dared and you should know that Uchihas don't back down from dares," Sasuke replied bluntly, looking at the man's desk.

"Yes I do, but they weren't all minors and did things that were illegal." This man was no push over, that's a fact.

"So what are you going to do? Arrest me?" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked blankly at the officer, still a little tipsy.

"No, you're still a minor. I would if you were eighteen and had done something else. But what I'm gonna do is have you do community service for the Konoha orphanage. They've needed some work done around there and I think you would be perfect for the job."

"You want me to baby-sit a couple of brats?"

"No, you're going to help rebuild several things and you're going to be doing from nine-o-clock am to nine-o-clock pm, without pay."

"But I have school!"

Iruka couldn't but smirk and let out a chuckle. "I know, that's why you'll be doing it during summer vacation in a couple of weeks. Three months of work and that'll be all. If you finish with that, Naruto will find some other things for you to do. Understand?"

"Yes… who's Naruto?" Sasuke was afraid to ask who this person was, but wanted to find out also.

"He's the owner of the orphanage. He's very kind, but can be truly a pain in the ass when he wants to be. Now that that is over, I should get you home and have you explain what has kept you out for most of the night."

And with that, the officer drove Sasuke home, whose mother was standing by the doorway when the car drove into the drive through. She was hysterical when she saw her son climbing out from the backseat of a police car and demanded what happened after she closed behind them. She had Sasuke sit down on the couch in the pallor room and got his father.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing out so late and coming back home in a police car?" Fugaku, Sasuke's father, demanded. The man was 47 and didn't look like a day over 35. He had brunette hair, but those cold navy blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

"When did you go out? I never knew that you left!" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, said in that annoying high pitched voice of hers when she was angry. She was 42 and didn't look like it. She was the one that gave her sons their looks, but their father was the one that gave them their attitude.

Itachi was the oldest son and had long black hair, tied back into a loose pony-tail, pale skin, and blood red eyes. He was the favorite of the family and soon to own the Uchiha Corp., not that he ever wanted to. Sasuke and he were different from the way they dressed to the way they spoke to another person.

"I went out drinking with my friends and got caught," Sasuke stated bluntly. "And now I have to do community service for the Konoha orphanage without pay during the summer. Happy?"

"Happy? Of course we're not happy! We're furious! First you snuck out, went to a bar with you friends, drank illegally, and got caught! How could you make such a stupid mistake like that?!" Mikoto shouted out angrily, arms raised in the air as she said this.

"Have I taught you nothing?!" Fugaku asked angrily. He growled in anger and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go to your room, we'll talk about this in the morning."

Sasuke did so without a word, slamming his door in anger himself. He locked his door and quickly de-clothed himself as he walked to his conjoined bathroom in his room. He was glad Itachi didn't want a bathroom in his room and let Sasuke have this one. Getting into the shower, the raven cleaned the gunk and cigarette smoke off of him before washing his hair. His bathroom wasn't so fancy, nor was it small. It was large enough as regular house bathroom than a mansion bathroom.

His bathroom had a white tile floor, black granite counter tops and towels, and a regular walk in shower with class slide doors. The shower was large enough to fit a tube, but the sides only went up a few inches to keep the water from going onto the tile floor. It was pretty nice bathroom if you ask me.

Sliding the shower door open, Sasuke grabbed his towel on the rack beside the door and wrapped it around his waist before going back to his room. His room was pretty large and held a queen sized bed with red cotton blankets it and black pillows. To the left side of it held a tall dresser with a full body mirror that opened to reveal a TV inside. To the right side of the bed was his desk, several books and papers scattered on it. To the foot of his bed sat a dog bed with German Shepard waiting for his master to pet him.

The dog perked up when the raven exited the shower and wagged its tail. Sasuke smirked at it as he got dressed into a pair of black silk boxers and a dark navy blue tank top before getting on his bed, patting a space next to him for his dog. The animal readily jumped up and curled slightly next to him, placing a paw and its head onto a bare knee.

"You know Taki, you're probably the only friend I have that actually understands me," the raven said, slumping back onto his bed and petting his dog's head and ears. Taki barked in agreement, raising his head and looking at the teen with his tongue hanging out. "Plus, if you say something negative, I won't understand."

Taki growled lowly, laying his head back down. Sasuke chuckled before getting under his comforter, disrupting the way Taki was laying. The animal whined at being moved before crawling beside Sasuke's side, laying his head on the raven's chest after giving his master a small lick on the face.

"Good-night Taki."

Taki only huffed, ears alert and perked up.

* * *

(two weeks later)

"Hey Sasuke, a few of the guys and me are going over to Neji's house and have a little boy's night out in celebration for school being over," Kiba said, coming beside Sasuke and swinging an arm around the raven. Kiba was an overly nice guy with brown hair, brown dog like eyes, and an upside down red triangle on either side of his face. Plus he was a dog lover.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged off the arm. "I can't, I have work I have to do tomorrow to make up for what I did a couple of weeks ago," the teen mumbled, not really wanting to talk to the dog lover about it. By the time Sasuke was in school the next day, everyone knew about it. And the day after, they all knew about his parents' yelling and punishment for him. Mikoto and Fugaku did not go easy on him.

"Oh right, what was that… baby-sitting at the orphanage?" Kiba laughed out and slapped the raven on the back. But he soon quieted down at the glare he was receiving. "(cough) so what are you really doing?"

"I'm not sure, officer Iruka didn't tell me. He said Naruto would tell me when I get there tomorrow."

"Dude, I feel really sorry for you. Hey, why don't you take Taki with you tomorrow?! I'm sure the kids there will love it and he could keep you company while you work," the brunette suggested, taking a step back to make sure the raven doesn't blow up on him. He was relieved when Sasuke seemed about it in a positive way.

"I could do that if Naruto and Iruka don't mind."

"Right, well… I'll gonna go tell the others that you can't make it then. Too bad, huh?" Kiba gave the raven one last pat on the back before leaving Sasuke's side, much to his relief. But it was soon blown away when a pink haired girl with green eyes and a skimpy outfit came running up to him.

"Sasuke! I was hoping to run into you (more like find you)!" she squealed in Sasuke's ear, making him wince and step away from the pinkette. Could his luck get any worse? "What you doing tonight?" She followed after him, oblivious to his need to get away from her.

"Nothing and that's what I want to keep it," he hissed lowly. Sakura ignored and kept talking.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go tonight and see the city with me."

Sasuke sighed and stopped, turning around to face the girl. "Sakura, I've already seen the whole city, I don't want to go anywhere tonight, and all I want is some peace and quiet. Can you leave me alone? Besides, I have not interest in girls at the moment any way."

"Can I go to your house then? We can have peace and quiet there." She wiggled her eyebrows and ran a hand down his chest. Sasuke brushed it off and glared at her.

"Does the meaning not interested and leave me alone mean anything?" he growled.

"Not if it's you Sasuke-kun," she replied smiling, latching onto his arm. The raven whined mentally, but verbally growled, pushing her off and walking away. Sakura whined out to him as he did so, but didn't go after him, which he was thankful for.

* * *

The next day was what Sasuke was dreading the most and was already ready in a pair of holey pants and plain t-shirt (what Iruka recommended), waiting for Iruka to come. Taki sat on his hunches beside his master, tongue hanging out as he panted. Mikoto was in the kitchen making breakfast while talking to Itachi, who was eating an apple as his breakfast.

Sasuke stood in the family room, looking out the window once in a while, keeping an eye out for Iruka. Sasuke tried sitting down, but his nerves were too jumpy, wanting him to pace. But kept himself from doing that and stood instead. Itachi noticed the raven's jumpy expression and snorted, holding back a chuckle. Sasuke glared at his brother before glancing back out the window. It was almost nine-o-clock.

Itachi shook his head and stood next to him, Taki growling lowly at the sight of the other man. Itachi glanced down at the dog warily before looking back at his younger brother.

"I swear, you trained that dog of yours to hate me. He was _our _dog before," he said warily, arms slightly crossed. "What's got you so jumpy? All you're doing is helping out at the orphanage."

"I know that, but I don't know what kind of work. And I trained Taki like that on purpose."

"I'm not gonna ask why. Anyway, if you see any hot chicks there and are legal, come get me." Itachi winked and patted Sasuke's shoulder, who was looking at his bother in surprise. "I'm just kidding, do that and I'll kill you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took another glance out the window. Iruka had just driven into the large driveway and honked the horn for the raven to come out. The teen calmly walked out of the house and to the man's police car with Taki, sitting in the front, not saying good-bye to his mom, who had made a plate of bacon, eggs, and a piece of toast on the side. Taki sat in the back quietly, surprising the man.

"Good morning Sasuke," Iruka said with a smile. The raven only sighed and leaned his head against the window. "You ready for today?"

"Not really," Sasuke replied. "What kind of work am I actually doing anyways?" He kept his head against the window as he said this, but glanced to the side to look at the police officer. "I hope I'm not baby-sitting or anything."

"You're most likely not. _I'm _not even sure what Naruto has planned for you. But bid you good luck." The brunette grinned to himself as they made their way down town where Konoha's orphanage sat. "I called Itachi yesterday if he could come pick you up a little before nine, because I have work of my own to attend."

"Whatever."

Coming up to a dirt road a mile out of town, Iruka drove up to a three story house that was under construction on the left side of the house. It seemed they were building an attachment to the already large house for more children. Which by the way were running around outside with water guns, the smallest with the hose. The kids stopped their playing when the car drove up and ran to greet the brunette with smiling faces. Iruka greeted back happily, listening to the tales the youngsters wanted to tell him. When Sasuke got out, all the girls blushed and shyly went to greet him. The guys just rolled their eyes and went back to shooting each other with water pellets. The girls soon joined, not wanting to be left out along with Taki, who pranced around the children and getting wet him.

"They're great kids, you would like them," Iruka said with a small grin. "Well just mosey on inside, Naruto shouldn't be too hard to find. Oh, and be careful of Akito and Kyo." The brunette walked back to his car and hopped in. He was about to drive away when Sasuke was suddenly at his driver's window.

"Wait, where are you going? And who's Akito and Kyo? Don't leave me alone with children!" He was almost practically whining as he said this, holding onto the car. Iruka sighed and pried the raven's fingers off his car.

"I'm going to work. I don't want my boss, Kakashi getting angry at me again." The man shivered at what happened last time before leaving the raven on his own at the three story house.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and walked into the house bravely, not knowing what might pop out before him. There were a few more children inside that were mostly girls playing with dolls or teens talking about make-up and boys. Speaking about boys, the two oldest teens there looked up to see a beautiful sex god in front of them. They gushed and had hearts in their eyes as they gazed up at him, all lovy-dovy like. The raven snorted in annoyance and passed them to talk to the only boy inside, whom was sitting on the couch playing an old fashion Nintendo.

"Ah, excuse me." The boy looked up at the sound of Sasuke's voice and looked boardly at him. "Do you know where I can find Naruto?" The boy blinked before going back to his game. Sasuke was about to retort when the kid suddenly said,

"He's in the den." It was whispered, but the older teen got it. The boy looked to be a pre-teen with blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He didn't look like much, but Sasuke could tell he was natural prankster.

"Thanks." Sasuke made his way to the hallway where the boy had pointed and looked for a staircase that went down. He did so and saw that there was no door to enter or go through, just a carpet staircase leading down. The teen took an interrogating step before walking all the way down it when nothing happened. When he got to the bottom, he could hear snoring.

Looking to where the snoring came from, Sasuke saw a blond woman sleeping on a couch. _Oh please don't let that be Naruto,_ was the first thing Sasuke could think of. But as he did, a blond haired man tip-toed out of what looked like to be a bedroom with a recorder in his hand. The man silently tip-toed to the sleeping woman and turned the recorder on, speaking into the small speaker.

"This is Ino snoring," the blond whispered into it before holding it up to the other blond's face. But nothing came out. Quirking an eyebrow, the man took the recorder away and turned it off, a little disappointed until the woman started snoring again. The man restarted. "This is a recording of Ino snoring." Once again he held the recorder to the woman's face, and yet again nothing came out. Getting angry, the blond man restarted again. "This is Ino snoring." He started making snoring sounds into the recorder, doing it several times and not noticing the woman had woken up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprising the man, who jumped and hid the little contraption behind his back.

"Nothing."

"Were you recording me, trying to prove that I snore?" She looked at him quizzically. To prove that she was right, she pulled the hand that was holding the recorder from his back. "I can't believe you, I do not snore." She crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"I have to disagree with that," Sasuke spoke up, surprising the both of them. "I'm looking for Naruto."

"I'm Naruto," the blond man said, walking up to the teen. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm here to do community service." Sasuke looked at the msn up and down as he spoke, liking at what he saw. The man had short, spiky blond hair, blue eyes as bright as the sky, and really tan skin. At the moment he was wearing faded out jeans with a few holes here and there and a red tank top.

"Oh right! The illegal drinking minor! Iruka told me about you! Are you ready for a whole day of work?!" Naruto asked with a widely grin. Sasuke only rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged back outside to the newly constructed area of the house. "You're lucky that I finished putting up the walls. Now we're going to put sidings on and roof. I'm hoping to finish the walling and roofing before it rains next week."

Sasuke only watched the blond talk and explain what they'll be doing during the week. It was only Tuesday and Naruto was already talking about the whole week's worth of work. The blond led him to his table saw where he was cutting the siding for the house and painting an off white color, different from the rest of the light blue house. And they soon got to work, Sasuke remaining quiet and Naruto being a blabber mouth.

So far, the raven found out that Naruto's full name was Naruto Uzimaki (I don't care if I spell his last name wrong!) and that he was half German and half Japanese, twenty-three years old. Odd combination. His mother was Japanese while his mother was German. They both came to America to study about becoming lawyers. When they met, they hit it off pretty well and soon got married and had Naruto, closing off their dreams of becoming lawyers. But after two years Naruto was born, they mugged and murdered. Iruka had taken him in and became his tutor while studying to become a police officer.

Naruto spoke only a few words of German and Japanese, but not much. The blond kept speaking until he noticed Sasuke hadn't said a word since they left the den. Naruto suddenly turned the conversation to the raven, who was helping nailing that last piece of the siding for the front side.

"What about you?" Naruto asked, going to the side of the new attachment, nailing in another siding. "Have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother. He's two years older than you," Sasuke replied bluntly. He glanced at the blond who nodded for him to keep going. "What else do you want to know about me? You should know me since I'm an Uchiha."

"Nope, I know nothing about you. I didn't look up your name because I wanted to hear about you from yourself. So go on, you're doing well."

"Well, I live in the upper side of town, my family owns the Uchiha Corp., and I have a dog named Taki."

Naruto nodded in satisfaction as he got the raven to open up a little. "I was wondering why I had an extra pet. I have a fox named Kyo and a cat name Akito. I'm sure your dog has probably met Taki by now. And the Uchiha Corp.? So you're the son of Fugaku Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm, you're doing quite well even though it's your first time doing this." Naruto put in the last siding for the side and moved to the back and last wall. "After this wall, we can take a break, it's almost lunch time." Sasuke nodded at both of the things that the blond said and nailed in the siding. "You know Sasuke, you're not as bad as the guy I thought you were gonna be."

"And who did you think I was going to be?" the raven asked, glancing at the blond, who took off his shirt, making Sasuke almost have a nose bleed at the sight of well defined muscles. He looked away when he blushed.

"Oh, you know, those high and mighty rich boys that think they can do whatever they want and have whatever they want. But to me, you don't seem like that."

"My parents don't seem to think so."

Naruto hummed. "I can say why, because of you being a minor and drinking illegally. Don't sweat it. I did that once too and I had to do the same job that I'm doing with you, but at a different orphanage. Iruka was so pissed off, I thought he was gonna explode or bust a gasket."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this. The man was an original country side blond with no set backs or values of the world, just respect. Finally finishing the siding, the woman Ino came out with two boxes of Chinese food, handing them chopsticks as well. Both boys climbed the ladder to the top of the attachment and ate there, continuing their talk.

"So have you ever done anything else illegal or something?" Sasuke asked around a mouth full of Sesame chicken. Naruto shrugged and slurped in some ramen noodles. "I thought ramen was Japanese?"

"It is, we reuse these boxes sometimes. Ino never really called up for Chinese food. Anyways, the only other illegal thing I did waaaasss… auto theft. Other than that, I only did things to upset my foster parents before I lived with Iruka at age sixteen. You?"

"Nothing else like that. I try to obey every rule my parents gave me," Sasuke mumbled, grimacing at the thought. "But I hate it. Actually going behind my parents' back like that made something inside me quiver and want more. I want to disobey my parents a lot more."

"Uh-oh, don't think like that. I mean it's good to have fun when it's legal and not entirely your parents' say. They only make rules to protect you, though they can get out of hand sometimes," Naruto replied, his face serious. "I mean, the first thing I did when I was rebelling was getting a tattoo on my ass. They still don't know about." A teasing grin was planted on his face after saying that, liking how the raven blushed and blood started to drip down his nose. "Anyways, back to work."

* * *

The first day of work was alright, but tiring. His muscles were sore and he had really bad sunburn on his arms, back and neck. He was lucky his face didn't receive any kind of red blotches, but there did to seem a permanent blush after all the teasing and sexy things the blond said throughout the whole day. Mikoto greeted him before going to bed, telling him there was some left overs in the fridge, but Sasuke replied he already had dinner at the orphanage.

Itachi was a little lost when getting his brother, but soon found it and took Sasuke home after greeting Naruto. Itachi told Sasuke to go have a quick cold shower and wipe off the sweat and grime off his body before going to bed. Sasuke was glad to and instantly fell asleep in his towel right when his head hit his pillow. Taki laid down beside, excited about tomorrow. Kyo and Taki had got along great. But when Akito got into the picture, Taki became jealous of the cat for taking all the fox's attention away from him.

But Sasuke was glad too about tomorrow, no matter how tired he was.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. I hope you all like it and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sasuke was in the land of dreams, and happy dreams were they, ignoring the knocking on his door. They held him and a certain blond with… Taki and Kyo humping in the back round?! What the fuck?!

Sasuke sat up quickly from his bed at the banging on his door, Itachi's booming voice telling him to wake up. "I'm awake already! Geez…" The banging stopped and foot steps resounded off the walls as his brother walked away. Taki was up and at the door, couldn't wait to go and see the fox again. "I'll be right with you, just let me get dressed already."

And now that he realized it, he was still in his towel from last night. Goosebumps covered his arms and legs from being cold, telling him to get ready quick and get outside, which was as beautiful and sunny as it was yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, Sasuke was surprised at himself for not being a total jerk to Naruto. Sure he was quiet at first, but soon started to have conversations with the blond. Wasn't he supposed to be a royal pain in the ass for the orphanage owner? What happened to the 'ice princess' that most people called him for being so cold?

He can't help it; the blond just brought the niceness side out of him with only a few words. Naruto was caring, listened to what Sasuke said, and gave advice that would be quite useful in the near future. Some were of how to not get caught while sneaking out, and the other half was of respecting you parents for the most part. In some odd way, he put the two together that made the raven understand. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the blond's choice of words.

Not only was Naruto funny in a wild and political way, but he also had a dry sense of humor. The dry humor always made Sasuke laugh, no matter how hard he didn't want to. He _liked_ Naruto as a friend and couldn't the smile formed on his face as he thought about the boisterous man. His parents would freak if they saw him smiling right now.

Taki suddenly barked, wanting the raven to hurry up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put on the same pair of pants he wore yesterday, but wore a different shirt; it was a dark blue t-shirt today. Putting on his not so nice shoes anymore, Sasuke trotted to his bedroom and opened it, only to have Taki burst out of it before him. His mother was in the kitchen like always, cooking breakfast. And like always, Sasuke was gonna be an ass and not take some of her delicious cooking.

Itachi, however, decided to have some of mom's breakfast instead of having his normal apple or banana routine. The smell and sight of it made Sasuke's stomach rumble. Itachi smirked at hearing the rumble and nodded his head in greeting. Fugaku was at the family table, reading the newspaper with his regular black coffee. His voice suddenly came from behind the newspapers.

"Iruka called and said that you can drive yourself over now that you know the way," Fugaku started. "But if he finds out that you skipped and betrayed his trust for you, he's gonna make you working curfew longing." He gave a warning glance at his son over his newspaper before going back to whatever he was reading.

Sasuke only nodded and checked his wristwatch to see what time it was; 8:54. _I guess I can head over there now. I do start at nine and it is about a twelve minute drive there._ "I got to get going if I don't want to be late then. Bye," I replied, surprising my parents and Itachi. Never had he once said good-bye to them on the way out of the door. Maybe something was wrong with him.

* * *

Sasuke drove to the orphanage, using what he remembered to get there. Instead of kids shooting water at each other (they must have been cold), they were playing a game of tag. All the kids were outside, Sasuke noticed, because when he went inside to look for the blond owner, there wasn't a single small head of hair except for Ino's and another lady's.

The new lady he had never seen before had long black hair, lavender colored eyes, and pale skin. She had on a light purple turtle neck and a dark pair of jeans. Purple sneakers covered her small feet as she walked from the kitchen to put plates of food on the table for the kids. She smiled at me when she noticed Sasuke was there.

"Hello Sasuke," she greeted, surprising him. She must have seen it, because she quickly added, "You don't have a clue who I am, do you?" He shook my head. "It's me, Hinata Hyuuga! Neji's older cousin. I used to be so shy that I would barely talk to anyone at the small gatherings and parties we held."

The teen thought about it for the moment before it finally clicked. "Oh, Hinata, the one who always stuttered and had shorter hair then. How long has it been since we last saw each other?" he asked, giving a small smile at her, who was shocked at his civil greeting towards her.

"U-uh, three years I think."

"Well it's nice to meet you after a long time. Um, where's Naruto? We're supposed to finish the roof today; we only finished half of it yesterday." He immediately asked about Naruto even though he was curious what Hinata was doing here.

"You just missed him," Ino said, making herself know. "He went to go pick up Kyuubi. He said that you can start on the roof if you want to, or you can us girls clean the house." He shuddered at the mention of cleaning, making the blond woman smirk.

"I'll be outside," Sasuke replied, wanting to get to work and have most of the shingles down before Naruto got back. Taki was playing with Kyo, rough housing with the fox and proving that he was stronger. The fox seemed to pout and turned away from the dog, nose in the air. Taki whined, wanting to get Kyo's attention, but that didn't seem to work. Getting fed up, Taki made his way towards Sasuke, barking and cooing at him as if telling on the fox.

Kyo turned around and angrily made his way towards the teen, barking and cooing also as if telling that Taki was wrong and needed to shut up. Taki growled at the fox and the two started fighting again, nipping at each other's heels and necks. Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored them, climbing the ladder to the small attachment's roof and started on the roofing, nailing in the shingles.

* * *

It was about two hours later when Naruto came back home with a handsome redhead. The redhead had short, spiked hair, one blue eye and one green eye, and tan skin. A blue polio shirt covered his torso and wore baggy, navy green pants with a lot of pockets and zippers. Red high-tops covered his feet with black laces. Sasuke climbed down the ladder with his shirt pulled off, walking up to the blond and redhead.

"Ah, Sasuke! I see that you already started!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling brightly. The redhead looked at the raven with lust filled eyes and leaned on Naruto's shoulders with his elbow.

"And who's this Naruto? Your boy-toy?" the man asked with a smirk. Sasuke blushed along with Naruto. The blond punched the redhead lightly on the side and glared at the taller man. "Nice punch."

"Sasuke is not my boy-toy! He's my helper! Remember? I told you about him on the way home! Anyways! Sasuke, this is Kyuubi. Kyuubi, Sasuke," Naruto introduced them, annoyance in his voice. "Kyuubi is my foster brother before I lived with Iruka. He had gone to Alaska to take pictures of their wildlife and go fishing. Speaking of which, do you bring back any salmon?" He looked at Kyuubi in hope, inspecting him.

"Yes, but I thought you hated fish anything that involved the sea creatures," Kyuubi said, giving the blond a quizzical glance.

"I do, but it's for Kyo, he's loves fish and I promised him I would give him some. Now gimme!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes and started back to the small car Naruto drove, popping up the trunk with the blond's key and pulling out a small cooler before handing it to Naruto.

The blond snatched it out of his hands and ran towards Kyo, who was rolling and cooing in front of Taki, who was ignoring him, watching his master. As Naruto approached the two, Kyo jumped up on his feet and ran towards his own master.

"Hey Kyo, you hungry?" The fox barked happily and pranced around him as Naruto opened the cooler and took out two large salmon that were already gutted and heads severed off. Kyo snatched them from his master's hands and ran back to Taki, giving one to the dog. Taki sniffed at the fish before sneezing and giving Kyo a quizzical glare.

"_You're supposed to eat it!" _Kyo barked happily, scooting it closer to Taki with his nose. _"It's good, I promise!"_ Taki huffed and took a bite out of it. He quickly spit it out and shook his head at the taste. He was defiantly not used to uncooked food. _"Don't like it?"_

"_It's disgusting and uncooked!"_ Taki growled, moving the carcass away from him. His growling face soon softened at the fox's sad and down turned face. _"But I'm glad you like it. I'm just not used to these kinds of foods. You go ahead and it them."_

"_Ok," _Kyo cooed softly, laying next to the dog and digging into his fish, their sides flushed together.

Naruto giggled at the sight as he walked back to Sasuke, who was already back on the roof and continuing work. Joining him, Naruto took a hammer and several nails. "Do you ever wish you could talk to animals and understand what they're saying?"

Sasuke straightened and looked at the blond oddly. "I talk to my dog all the time, but I rather not know what he has to reply back with." He sighed at Naruto's silly question, before one of his own came up. "Naruto, how do you know Hinata?"

Naruto turned his head to look at the raven, who was looking back at him before nailing in several shingles. "She's been working here since last year. She said she needed the work and I gave it to her. I was surprised that Hinata Hyuuga wanted to work for me. Having all that money shouldn't be a problem for her, but she never really told me every thing."

The Hyuugas were a branch to the Uchiha Corp. and were just as famous as the Uchihas. The owner of the Hyuuga Industry was unknown, wanting to conceal himself and his wife as much as possible. But many think it might be Hinata's father, Neji's Uncle. But Sasuke wouldn't know.

"And what about Ino?"

"She was one of my foster sisters when I first went into foster care. I lived with her family for six years before hopping into one home to another. Some of them didn't have children and others did. She found out where I was five years ago and visited me time to time. Then after I told her about what I wanted to do with this place, she encouraged me. This place used to be rundown and had only two stories. But I built onto it over the years and Ino helped me. And now it has become into a real luxury home for homeless children and teenagers."

"Must have been a pain in the ass to fix this place." Sasuke whistled and put on the last shingle on his side of the roof. Naruto nodded and chuckled, almost finished with his side.

"Yeah, each day I would whine and say 'Oh my aching beam. I got so much pain in the joist, who wouldn't know?'" The blond burst into a small fit of laughter at his own words before calming down when the raven just looked at him like he was crazy. "Anyways… I love this place. It's been more like a home than any other home I've stayed at."

"How many foster homes have you lived in?"

"Let's see, I've lived with Ino for six years, making me eight when I moved into my second one. I lived with my second parents for three, making me eleven when I went to my third. I lived with them for four, then I went to live with Iruka until I moved out when I turned eighteen," Naruto said as he thought about it, nailing in the last shingle. "I stayed in a small apartment until I saw this dump and started to work on it with some help. And that's how it became a small orphanage. I've stayed here since then."

"So how many kids do you have here now?" Sasuke couldn't help himself with the questions; they just seem to flow out of his mouth like water out of a facet.

"Twelve, eight girls and four boys. The oldest of them is Yuki, he's 17. He's been helping out a lot around the house. And I think he's gay," Naruto whispered the last part, leaning toward the raven and looking around.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's been going out a lot with this guy named Shikamaru and he says they're just 'friends'. Then he comes home late at night with a small limp. And I don't think it's from a small trip down the stairs either. Should I be worried?"

Sasuke was surprised at the question and didn't know what to say. "Um, probably not. If they're together, they're together. If they aren't, they aren't. I don't know what else to say. You against homosexuality?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Naruto said defensively. "I'm gay myself!" Right after he said, his hands flew to his mouth, eyes widening. "I mean, oh shit…" he covered his face with his hands, not wanting to look at Sasuke, who also was surprised at the blond.

"You're gay?" the raven asked, amused at Naruto's actions. "Well that's not so surprising. I kinda already guessed it from all the talking you did yesterday."

"The why did you ask me if I was against homosexuality?!"

"Because maybe you are in denial. Are you?"

"No! I've had sex with plenty of guys! Shit, that came out wrong."

Sasuke chuckled as the blond embarrassed himself. "Are we finished with the attachment or what?" Sasuke changed the subject, not wanting the man to bust a nerve or something. "Cause it seems like we've finished the roofing, anything else we need to do on it?"

Naruto was grateful for the change of subject and the blush on his face disappeared. "No, we finished it; for the outside. On the inside, we gotta put the flooring in and paint the walls. Then we have to move my stuff from the den to the new room."

Ah, so that's why he wants it done quickly, it's his new room. Meaning more kids was coming soon. "Ok, shall we get to it? It's only three-thirty. Or we can get lunch really quick since we skipped it. Plus I didn't have breakfast." Sasuke blushed lightly, almost hard to see if you weren't observant, looking away sheepishly. Damn, he never acted like this before and neither did he want to. The blond just brought the nice side out of him.

"I'm kinda hungry myself, so let's get lunch." Naruto's stomach growled just after he said that, blushing at his stomach's whining for food. Sasuke's stomach responded to the growling and the two stomachs seemed to be communicating to each other. "Listen, our stomachs are talking to each other. And it hurts." Naruto grabbed his stomach at the hunger pains, getting hungrier by each passing moment.

The two boys ran inside into the kitchen and fixed themselves up a nice big sub-sandwich to split between them. Ino laughed as the boys gobbled up the sandwich hungrily. Hinata blushed and giggled, while the kids around them cheered them on. It soon became an eating contest and the two boys started to eat faster, trying to see who can finish their half of the sub first. The girls voted for Sasuke as the guys cheered for Naruto. And in the end, Naruto won. But not without its side affects.

Naruto clutched his stomach in pain as his stomach tried to digest the not so well chew up food. Sasuke's stomach did the same, never having to do that in his life. So he was in more pain than the blond. Ino laughed her ass off at the two boys in pain, Hinata handing them both a class of cranberry juice. The boys chugged them down, trying to not let it become a drinking contest.

"That was awesome Naruto," the kid with blue that Sasuke met yesterday said. The boy and the blond high-fived each other. "And Sasuke, you suck." Sasuke glared lightly at the boy and the bluenette scrambled behind Naruto.

"Don't pester him Sora. There's a first for everything," the blond man said with a wide grin. Sora chuckled at the raven's angry glare towards Naruto and quickly left the safety of the blond to bound up stairs. "So, shall we get started on the floor and paint?"

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, fallowing after the blond into the new attachment. There was no door put up yet to the new room and no light fixture, except for the bulb. "Good, you did the wiring for the room before I got here. I have no idea how to work electronics."

"Well I'm glad I did too. Now let's get started on the walls first and save the floor last."

Sasuke nodded and watched as the blond walked out of the room to grab two gallons of pain and a stick to mix up the paint all by himself without trouble. This made Sasuke want to drool at the blond and watch the muscles work underneath the tan skin. But he restrained himself and stirred the pain while Naruto went to go get the paint brushes. He came back not too long after with two paint brushes and two rollers.

After having the paint stirred, Naruto pored some of the light orange pain into one of those things you put pain in so you can roll you roller into (I have no idea what they're called) and rolled his roller into the pain before running over the walls. Sasuke fallowed the example and went up and down with it. When they reached the corners, they used their paint brush to get the pain evenly in them. Done with all the corners, they waited two hours for the paint to dry before putting another coating on it.

Sasuke had no idea why they were putting on another coat, but soon learned afterwards that it gives it more of its original color than one coat of paint. It was eight when they finished the painting and Naruto asked if the raven want to help put the border around the room with him. Of course Sasuke couldn't resist the smile and nodded a yes as his answer.

The border was painted a darker orange before being nailed onto the bottom of the wall and around the area where the door would be. Sasuke couldn't understand why anyone would want to pain their room orange, but kept his mouth shut. It was then Sasuke realized something was wrong.

"Naruto, shouldn't we have put the floor in before putting in the border?"

Naruto looked around the room at Sasuke's question before blushing sheepishly. "Dammit, you're right. Well, we can do that tomorrow. It's already nine-o-five. You can go now."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." The raven said good-bye to the blond and slowly walked to his car, not wanting to leave the homey atmosphere. But he was soon at his car and driving home.

At home, he was greeted with Itachi talking to their father, who was angrily whispering something back. But it soon disappeared when Sasuke walked into the room. Itachi was anti-emotional as usual at his father's angry scowl. Straightening his hair and suit, Fugaku gave his son a fake smile and greeted him.

"Welcome back Sasuke, how was your day?"

"Tiring. And what are you two fighting about? Whatever it is, fix it and don't take it out on me," the raven warned, walking up to his room. It was then that he remembered something. Taki was still at the orphanage. "Shit… oh well, Naruto'll take care of him."

Taking a quick shower, Sasuke dressed into a new pair of boxers and snuggled into his blankets, quickly falling asleep. Tomorrow is a big day.

* * *

**A/N: here's chapter two. I hope you like it. sorry about it being late, the document management wasn't working.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has been three weeks. Three weeks since Sasuke started to work for the Uzimaki and has changed in more ways than one. Examples: almost as tan as Naruto; greeting is family in the morning and when he returns home; muscles started to bulge out of his arms; he was a lot stronger now; and now he knew how to take care of his home without having to call a plumber anymore. Sasuke also has gotten so nice that Itachi wanted to go and greet the man who has changed his little brother.

Today, Itachi was doing that just now. He was going to drop off his brother and meet the blond man who has now become Itachi's best friend, but he was surprised that Sasuke said that they didn't need to leave until twelve-thirty. Taki was in the back seat, trying to contain himself from wanting to see Kyo. Sasuke was surprised when Itachi asked him if he could take his little brother to the orphanage so he could meet Naruto, but made no objections. Instead, he just asked what was wrong with his older brother and why he wanted to do that. Itachi didn't say anything, but kept driving.

"So," Itachi started, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "This Naruto guy, he seems… nice." That sounded so lame, especially coming from him. Sasuke thought the same thing by the way he was looking at the older raven, but nodded anyways. "How old is he?"

"Twenty-three," Sasuke replied bluntly. Itachi hummed.

"Hmm, only two years younger than me."

"You and Kyuubi are the same age."

_Kyuubi? Who the hell was Kyuubi,_ Itachi thought frantically. "And who may ask is Kyuubi? One of Naruto's siblings?" Man, he was acting all suspicious and a doushbag. Something Sasuke was not used to.

"Yeeaaahhhh," Sasuke replied, longing out the word yeah. "Well, more like foster brother. You're acting weird and starting to scare me. Are you alright?" Sasuke finally turned his head away from the window to look at his brother oddly.

"I'm acting weird? You're the one acting weird all of a sudden!" That was it; he couldn't hold it in anymore. His little brother was acting un-Sasuke like and it was starting to scare _him_. One day, Sasuke was his anti-social little brother, then the next he becomes a brother who actually cares what's wrong with his older brother.

"What?"

Itachi pulled over to the side of the road so he could look at the younger raven, who was looking at his brother in fright.

"After working for that man, you've become too nice and I'm not used to it! You even know how to unplug a sink and how to fix a toilet, which by the way you would have never touch to clean it before!"

"Woah, holy shit."

"So you tell me what's wrong with _you_? I want to know what happened to my anti-social baby brother!" Ok, he said it and was glad he got his point across by the way Sasuke was staring at him with wide eyes and a look of surprise planted on his face. Itachi was panting heavily after his rant and waited for an answer from the young raven.

Sasuke's left eye twitched before he burst into a fit of laughter, which made Itachi's turn to be surprised. Taki was watching the whole ordeal take place in the car, panting and wondering what was going on. He was even surprised to see his master laughing so hard that tears started to leak from closed eyelids.

"I'm sorry! It's just that what you said makes me laugh!" Sasuke said between fits of laughter. "I've never seen you in such hysterics before!" His laughter become harder for a few more minutes before he finally calmed down, wiping off the tears on his cheeks. "Itachi, sure I've changed because that's the kind of work I have to do at the orphanage. As for the change in attitude, I learned that's I don't have to hold a grudge against anyone. Plus, smiling and laughing is easier than frowning and brooding. Don't get me wrong, I will brood once in a while, but I rather smile or keep a straight face than frown all the time. Now could we please go?"

Surprised and astonished by his little brother's answer, Itachi did what Sasuke asked and kept quiet the rest of the way, stopping at the small store outside of town that Sasuke said he needed to get; something Itachi had no idea what. When they got to the orphanage, there were tables out in the lawn, kids and adults everywhere, and a huge cake sitting at the end of one of the tables. Presents were piled high next to it. Taki was happy to be out and was lathered in attention.

"What's up with all the people and gifts?" Itachi got out of his car and looked around the place. There was a newly finished cement walkway (done by Naruto and Sasuke), a tree house towards the back of the house (made by Naruto and Sasuke), and a perfectly made flower bed (also done by Naruto and Sasuke).

"It's Ami's birthday today and Naruto said we're going out to town to hang out, while the kids and moms celebrate," Sasuke explained, walking towards the table with the presents and cake. A few of the single moms watched the two ravens with hunger in their eyes, wanting a taste of the two handsome men (or man and teenager).

"Oh."

"Sasuke!" came a small voice from a little girl with red hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Sasuke bent down after setting the bag he was holding onto the table and opened his arms to the running girl, who latched onto him. The young raven picked her up and held her in his arms with a genuine smile. "I'm glad you made it Sasuke-kun!"

Itachi watched as his little brother walked away with the little girl in his arms, blinking a few times in astonishment. Sasuke never showed any kind of interest towards children, neither did he even like children. Okkkkkaayyy, he is officially freaked out now. A body standing next to him brought him out of his stupor. He was going to snap at the person for invading his personal space when he got a good look at the person standing next to him.

The man had short, spiked, red hair, one blue eye and one green eye, tan skin, and defined muscles. The green polo-shirt squeezed his torso, making him look hot. The leather pants hugged his ass and thighs, making Itachi almost drool at the sight. The combat boots with white skulls made him look a punk, which was probably why he was wearing them. An earring hung around his lobe as well as his upper ear and a skull choker was wrapped around his neck like a collar.

"Hello, I'm Kyuubi. I never saw you before, you Sasuke's brother?" God, even his voice sounded sexy, and that smile! This redhead was defiantly a fine catch.

"Yesh, I mean yes, yes I am," the raven said with a blush. Mentally saying _yum_ over and over. "And you must be Naruto's brother." The redhead nodded and smirked at the blush on the raven's face. "I'm Itachi." He stuck out his hand and Kyuubi took it, both blushed as their hands clasped each other and glanced away from each other. "So, I hear that there's a party going on for a little girl that lives here."

"Yeah. Little Ami is turning six today and this is her first girl/boy birthday party…"

"…"

"…"

"You wanna get out of here and go into town with me?"

"Yeah." Both of the men left hurriedly to the car to get away from the many children before they wig out. The car quickly drove out from the driveway and out into the road. Sasuke watched his brother and Kyuubi drive off with Ami still in his arms. They looked at each before shaking their heads at the same time.

* * *

"See ya Ami," Sasuke said to the little girl as he and Naruto got into the blond's car. The girl waved good-bye and the two were about to drive away when Ino suddenly jumped onto the hood of the car, trying to stop them from getting away. She slid off the hood and stood by the driver's window after Naruto rolled it down.

"Are you guys going into town?" She asked, looking at the man nervously.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Wait, let me guess… Maxi with the wings, thick?" Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly, wondering what they were talking about. "And some aspirin?" This just made the raven even more confused. "Oh! And no tampons."

"Yes, you got it exactly right. I'm glad you've been remembering," Ino praised him. "You two be good and I'll see if I can save you two some cake." She waved them off and let go of the car. Naruto sighed in relief and drove off, writing down the new grocery on his grocery list.

Sasuke sat their in silence for a few minutes before finally saying, "What's a tampon? And what the hell is a Maxi with wings?" The question made Naruto stare at the raven oddly and sweat drop. "What?"

"Before I answer any questions, let me ask you this… do you know what a period is?" Naruto asked, looking back towards the road with a 'poor-man' look on his face.

"A dot that you put at the end of a sentence?"

The sweat drop grew and Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, do you really want to learn about this? I mean, you should have learned a few years back. I figured it out myself when I saw a blood stained pad in the trash that came from one of my foster sisters." He shivered at the memory and did _not_ want to talk about it.

"Learn about what? Blood? Pads?"

"You see, when a girl turns into a woman, they go through something call a period. And a period happens once every month that lasts for a whole week. And they have to wear pads to keep from getting their underwear stained. Shall I go on, this is very uncomfortable for me."

"Yes, please go on. This is new and interesting to me." Sasuke was looking at Naruto intently now.

"Well, a period is when a woman bleeds through her vagina. Well the blood builds in the uterus and then bleeds through the vagina when the woman isn't pregnant. Do you understand so far?"

"So far. A woman builds up blood in the uterus and then bleeds the vagina when a woman isn't pregnant. Why?"

Naruto could not understand why Sasuke wasn't as disturbed as he was by this conversation. "Well, the blood gathers and builds to get ready for when a woman gets pregnant. But when the time is up and the woman isn't pregnant, it needs to be filtered out of the body before it can build up again; and they get cramps during their periods. But a woman can still get pregnant even during her period. Now do you get what I'm saying?"

Sasuke was blushing heavily and a look of embarrassment came across it. "Yeah. So they wear these pads to keep from getting stains on the underwear?" Naruto nodded, god, he felt like he was lecturing a twelve year old girl. "And what about tampons?"

"They're like a rolled up pad that they shove up their vagina with a string hanging out to pull it out when they need too. Now can we please stop talking about this, it's embarrassing." Naruto wanted to curl up in his sock drawer and hide away from the world forever.

"Sorry about that, I guess I never really paid any attention during health classes." Sasuke looked down at his feet, a blush and sheepish look on his face.

"It's ok, soon you're going to tell me that you don't know what sex means." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that, but soon quieted down and coughed at the glare the raven was giving him. "I'm guessing you don't."

"Shut up dobe, I know what sex is. My parents lectured me about that." He shivered at the lecture and shook his head to be rid of the memory. "Anyways, what will we be doing out in town today?"

"Well, I was hoping to go to my favorite ramen shop in the mall before going too the arcade."

Sasuke sighed dejectedly and let his head thump against the window. "Games? As you've seen before, I'm very good with my hands." Naruto chuckled and said nothing as he pulled up to the mall, parking as close to the entrance as he could. "And what else will we be doing in the mall?" They got out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

"I don't know, we can look around and go to whatever spikes our interests." Naruto smirked and led the raven haired teen to the food court on the very top floor. The blond ordered miso chicken ramen for the both of them and talked as they waited for their meals.

"Are there any book stores that I haven't seen yet?" Sasuke was more interested in books than anything else in the mall and wanted to go to a book store he hadn't been in a million times. He probably shouldn't have said that because of what the blond said and took him next.

"I can think of one," Naruto replied mischievously, slurping up the noodles hungrily. Sasuke was afraid at first, but soon calmed down.

* * *

And just like that, it was back. Sasuke was terrified to even want to step fifteen feet from it. But the pushing and shoving from Naruto made him want to kill him before he set foot in _that_ kind of book store. He did not want to be found by his friends in a gay book store with a blond that is gay. Sasuke tried to shove back from his fate, but with Naruto being persistent, there was no way around it.

Finally in the store, Sasuke was dragged to the romance section. And the blond was piling books upon books into his arms. The teen was about to fall from the load of books and angrily called for Naruto's help. Feeling sheepish, Naruto put most of the books back and kept a few in the raven's hands that he said were his favorite.

"Why are you getting these for me? I'm not gay," Sasuke hissed, shoving the books into Naruto's hands. Naruto shoved them back.

"I'm buying these for you just in case you want to know how to have sex with a man if you're ever curios," Naruto hissed back. "These are probably what turned me gay; Iruka's lover was reading the Icha Icha Paradise gay series and it got me curious, so I read some of them and started to read other gay books." He pouted at the glare he was receiving and crossed his arms.

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Because it's just in case you ever get curious. Now come on, let's go buy them. You don't have to read them until you get curious." Naruto now had a pleading look on his face and Sasuke instantly fell.

"Fine, you can buy them for me if you want, but I'm probably never going to read them," Sasuke grumbled, following after the happy blond. The man behind the counter gave the two a bored look and ignored Sasuke, who was underage to even be in there.

Rounding up the amount and putting the books in the bag, the counter-man gave the bag to the blond and the change. Sasuke was sp embarrassed that he wanted to go and hide from the world even more than before. But he was happy that they were leaving… or that's what he thought until Naruto dragged him to the back of the store to the manga and comic section. He picked up several and put them in the raven's hands. Sasuke tried so hard not to look at what the blond was getting now, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He peeked at the cover almost had a nose bleed at what he saw. On the cover of the comic book were two naked men, a blanket covering up their lower regions. One had orangish color hair while the other had blue hair. Their bodies were flushed up against other as they looked sexily out onto the viewers and readers. And Naruto wanted to get this for him?! Oh the agony!

By the time they finally were done with the gay book store, Sasuke was carrying two bags full of what Naruto liked to call 'Forbidden Love Stories'. By now, Sasuke was about to faint from all the blood rushing into his head from embarrassment. Naruto was smiling away, going into another shop that sold costumes. Why the blond was going in there was beyond Sasuke. And why the raven was following him was beyond him too.

"Naruto, what are we doing here?" Sasuke finally got up the courage to ask.

"I was gonna pick out some vintage costumes for Kakashi. He'd give me over seven hundred bucks if I did. Why he can't do it himself is beyond me," Naruto replied with a grin as he looked at a leather bondage suit. "Hey, this'll be perfect for Iruka! He was always complaining on how he never got to be the seme in this way before. He also said that Kakashi needs to be punished." The evil grin on his face made Sasuke shudder at what the blond might have been thinking.

Naruto brought the suit off from the hanger and several others before going to pay for them. The woman behind the counter gave the two boys quizzical looks as she registered them and put them in a paper bag. What made it even more embarrassing was that Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro not to far away at the Hot Topic clothing store. If he was lucky, Sasuke could easily sneak away from the store he was in now and pretend he was never in there.

Silently and quickly, Sasuke ran out of the store as fast as he could and began to walk casually away from the costume store. Naruto ran after him, confused at why the raven wanted to get out of that place quickly. But when the blond saw what Sasuke was walking towards (more like who), he got the jest and murmured to the raven that he'll be at the small hardware store down the crowded hallway of the mall. And with that, Naruto was gone. Sasuke was happy and walked over to his friends in Hot Topic.

"Well what do you know, it's Sasuke," Kiba said with a grin. He came up to the raven and punched him lightly in the arm. "It's been three weeks man! That Naruto guy must be working you hard! Look at that tan!" Neji nodded a greeting and agreement at the tan on the used to be pale raven.

"You're right, you're not the pale ice princess any more," Neji said bluntly. "What's with the bags and what are you doing having a day off?" Sasuke shrugged.

"A little girl at the orphanage had a birthday party at the house, so there were too many kids and people to do any kind of work," Sasuke replied. "He's a pretty nice guy." Temari completely ignored the answer and went back to Sasuke's new form.

"Look at these muscles. If you weren't a stud muffin then, you are now," Temari said as she felt his biceps, oh-ing at the rock hard muscles. "Who is this guy that made you this way? I've got to meet him!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook the raven, demanding to see Naruto. Gaara stopped her before Sasuke's head rolled off and kindly asked where the blond slave driver is.

Temari was a slave driver herself and Gaara's older sister. She had blond hair set up in a weird hairdo with four pony-tails instead of two like a regular would. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue and completely different from her younger brother. Her outfits screamed ass-kicker. She wore a camouflaged shirt with black long-sleeves, black pants, and combat boots today. The spiked collar around her neck was also intimidating to everyone around her except for her friends.

"Where is he?!"

"In the hardware shop," Sasuke replied. His friends were surprised that he no longer wore a scowl on his face wherever he went and was actually being civil. "Want to come meet him?" Even though he was still embarrassed, he started to calm down when his friends didn't ask him about the books.

"What's with all the books?" Kankuro asked suddenly.

_Ah shit…_

"Uh, nothing! They're not mine, defiantly not mine. Actually, I was just holding them for Naruto while he went to the hardware!" Sasuke spoke a little too soon, spiking up their interests. But they didn't say anything and left it alone.

"Riigghhht, shall we find this Naruto guy?" Kiba butted in, wanting to be apart of the conversation.

Sasuke sighed in relief and led them to the hardware shop down the small distance of the hall. The raven instantly spotted the blond talking to a white haired man, who had a head band covering his left eye and scarf covering half of his face. He had on a brown coat with the police symbol on the side. The white-haired man bowed at the blond after Naruto gave him the bag that had all the costumes in it, much to Sasuke's relief, before turning to a silver hair woman after the man left.

As the man brushed past them, he waved at Sasuke and Sasuke waved back. His friends were confused by this and feeling the confusion, Sasuke answered their mental questions. "He's Kakashi, used to be Naruto's guardian along with Iruka." The raven haired teen walked into the store and made his way to the blond and the woman.

Seeing them, Naruto grinned at the raven and patted his shoulder as he continued to speak to the woman. "And this is the guy I was talking about. Sasuke, meet my old foster sister, Miki. And are these your friends Sasuke?"

"Yeah. This is Temari, and her younger brothers Gaara and Neji. Dog-boy is Kiba, and Neji is the brooding one to my side." Sasuke pointed to each of his friends as he said their names. Naruto greeted them all with a nod as did the others. "It's nice to meet you Miki."

"Nice you too, Sasuke and everyone," Miki replied with a grin. She was a beautiful young woman with her short-cut silver hair, yellow eyes, porcelain skin, and petit form. She wore a lime green, short, sleeve shirt that stopped at her mid thighs, dark, navy blue skirt, and shin-high boots. They weren't high-heels, but they were still cool to catch Temari's eyes.

As the girls talked, the boys talked their manly-talk.

"So… Naruto, I hear you've been Sasuke hard," Kiba said, looking at the blond man with a questioning look. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm twenty-three," Naruto answered with a grin. "Hey Sasuke, why don't you spend time with your friends while I catch up with Miki. I know we were supposed have a boy's day out, but you should spend time with your friends. And Miki and I have a lot of catching up to do. Do you mind?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I don't mind. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can catch one with these lugs."

"Kay, see you tomorrow." And with that, Miki and Naruto said good-bye and left, hand-in-hand.

Looking back to his friends, Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the looks they were giving him. "What?"

"Nothing," they all said at the same time and walked out of the store.

* * *

**A/N: review! Thanks for the reviews too. I have exciting news; we have a family of beavers down the road in the ravine (if that's how it's called). See you all later. **


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4: the day continues

"So," Miki started as Naruto ate his chocolate-chocolate chip cookie, both sitting in the small bakery in the mall. "What all has been going on with you while I was away?" She smiled at her foster brother as he gobbled up his second cookie.

"Oh, you know me; pulling pranks, sleeping with guys, getting in trouble. But not anymore, I haven't slept with a guy in four years," Naruto replied triumphantly. "I had myself checked out. I don't have any kind of sexual diseases or any kind of disease. I'm as clean as a new whistle!" He grinned widely at his sister and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm glad to hear that! You've grown so much ever since you took that job as the orphanage manager. How did the government ever let you become the manager anyways?" She was now leaning her head against her palm that was leaning on top of the small round table.

"I don't know. I told my ideas and I said I'll even fix the place up myself and pay the fees if I have too. I just don't want a homeless child feel useless and unloved like I have with some of my foster families. Your family was great though! But I wanted to build a place where anyone can go when they're not appreciated enough or homeless. When I told them that, the government agreed to give me this chance and I've been having great business for three years!"

Miki smiled softly and sadly. "I'm glad. How do you keep up with the payment?"

"I do a little odd jobs here and there that pay well. Plus, some of the older kids have jobs and help pay for the house. Yuki's the oldest and helps out a lot," Naruto stated with a smaller grin. "I now have to straighten a kid out because he was drinking illegally; he's a minor. Iruka said he'd be working under me for free this whole summer! We only have two months and a week left."

"I hope he has straightened out some."

"Oh, I guess he has. He's smiling a lot more and blushes ever time I take my shirt off when it gets too hot. He must be sick or something…" Naruto trialed off and looked to the side as if he was thinking.

Miki giggled at the oblivious blond, gathering Naruto's attention. "Do you think he might have actually taken a liking to you? What else has he been doin' around you that makes you think he's sick?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Wellll… he blushes a lot around me. He sometimes gets a nose bleed. And then he one time fainted when I accidentally walked out of the shower in my room naked. I had no idea he was still there and when I walked out, he fell to the ground with blood coming out of his nose!" He waved his hands in the air as explained this.

Miki giggled, holding her hands to her mouth to keep herself from bursting out into laughter. She spoke when she finally calmed down. "Naruto… I think you have a boy who wants your ass. He's not sick you dip-stick! He has the hots for you!"

"What?! What makes you say that?!" Naruto hissed after what Miki said that gathered other people's attention. Miki waved them off and they went back to what they were doing. "There's no way he can have the hots for me. He's not gay."

"Well if he's not gay, then he's a least gay for you. Because no guy that isn't gay looks at another guy like that!" Miki hissed back. "Besides, I kinda guessed straight off the bat by the way he was glaring passively at you when we walked away, hand-in-hand. Now there's a sign that he wants you. Who wouldn't?!"

Naruto let his head drop onto the table with a thud and sighed dejectedly. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"How do you feel towards him? Have you ever had wet fantasies about him? Any wet dreams of you two together?" the silver haired woman smirked at the uncomfortable squirm that quivered over the blond's body as he lifted his head to glare at her. "You have haven't you?"

"So! Is it wrong to fantasize about a man that's hot?!" Naruto smiled sheepishly at the people who were looking at him disgustedly. "I've only known him for three weeks, how can he possibly fall for someone like me?" He added in a whisper.

"Well, let's see… you're hot, you have muscles, you have blond hair and tan skin, and who is able to not fall for those baby blue eyes? You're a stud muffin! A lot of guys fall for you! How could they not?!"

"Because I'm hyper and annoying…"

"That was the old you. Now you're more contained, more responsible, and have a way with words. You're funny, you make people laugh; Sasuke has to like you," she stated, counting them off her fingers. She grinned widely at the small smile that started to grow. "Now, got get him foxy! And after that! Tell me how the sex goes," she added the last part underneath her breath so only Naruto could hear.

"I will, but not right now."

"Why?"

"Because I still haven't heard what's been up with you!" He half shouted, half squeaked, embarrassing himself in front of the bakery. "So, tell me what's been up with you then I'll go."

Miki sighed. "Fine… well, I've been married now ever since I was twenty-one and have three children; a fourth on the way." She patted at her still flat stomach with a small smile.

"You've been married for five years and already have three children? Wow, who's the oldest?" Naruto asked, staring at his foster sister in amazement.

"Kelsey's the oldest and is already going to turn four in a couple of months. Then there's Ranmaru, the second youngest, and Kyohei is the youngest. The one in my stomach now will be Minzuki. I've always loved that name and Reu finally agreed to it after having those two boys." She was now rubbing her stomach unconsciously and smiling down at her stomach.

"Reu, that sounds familiar. Are you talking about Reu Usagi, the one that was on the football team with me all those years back?" Miki nodded and Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Isn't he a year younger than you?"

"So? It's just a year. Besides, he's so sweat and kind and gentle. He loves kids too. Sorry I didn't ask you to come to the wedding, I couldn't get a hold of you." She smiled apologetically and bowed her head slightly.

"It's ok; at least we get to see each other after six years. I hope Reu's taking care of you."

"Don't worry; he is. He's spending time with the children while I get to have some time to myself."

"Well that's sweat of him. What does he do now?"

Miki couldn't help but giggle at this. "He works as a construction worker. He's very good with his hands when it comes to that sort of thing."

Naruto suddenly smirked and leaned back against his chair. "I bet he's very good with his hands, and not just with tools, is he?" Miki gave an odd look before bushing deeply and glaring angrily at the man.

"Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

"An eye for an eye! Payback's a bitch ain't it?" Naruto's smirk grew and dodged quickly as a spork was headed for his head. "A little sensitive are we?"

"Oh, go fuck yourself." She crossed her arms before a smirk grew on her face, scaring Naruto. "Oh wait, you can't since Sasuke already is."

Naruto blushed the same red and threw the spork back at her, which she dodged. "Don't say that!"

"'Payback's a bitch, ain't it?'" She smirked at the large frown on the blond's face and stood to leave. "Well, I better get going. I don't want Reu to be alone with the kids for too long. Who knows what might happen. Here's my phone number if you ever need to talk. Bye-bye Naru-chan." And with that, she left and disappeared in the crowd, leaving a flushed blond.

* * *

"No, tell me. What is it?" Sasuke asked once more as his friends kept walking down the crowded hall to a sports shop. "Why were you guys looking at me like that back there?" He walked hurriedly over to Temari and shook her shoulders as he asked this. She calmly unclamped his fingers from her shoulders before hitting him on the top of the head aggressively.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were gay?!" she hissed angrily, making Sasuke look at the blond with an odd look.

"Huh?" was the 'very smart' reply.

"Why didn't you tell us that Naruto was your boyfriend?" she rephrased more calmly.

Sasuke jerked back from the woman and glared at her. "He is not my boyfriend and I am not gay. What makes you say that?" Temari sighed at how oblivious the Sasuke can get at times.

"You were glaring possessively at him as he and his sister walked away hand-in-hand. And if you're not gay, you're gay for him at least. Or, maybe you're in denial." She smirked and leered over the raven. "Hmm, I could have some fun with this…"

"Temari, whatever you're thinking; no," Gaara stated hurriedly after she said this. "You are not going to tutor him in this." Sasuke sighed at the redhead's save and thanked him mentally. "Leave that for us guys to handle." The raven blinked at the words and couldn't believe what he had just heard. Gaara and the other boys turned towards Sasuke, only to find that he had already hightailed it out of there.

"Dammit," Neji hissed and began to run after the raven. Gaara and Kiba following.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could when he noticed that they were following him. There was no way in hell that he was going to let them interrogate him and ask embarrassing questions. The last time he let them do that, he was afraid to even fall asleep for fear that they might try and sneak in through his window. That was a horrible experience that he never wanted to have again.

He ran into the glass elevator and quickly pressed the up button, the doors closing just as Neji, Gaara, and Kiba got there. The raven sighed in relief as the doors closed on them, but soon became terrified when he saw his friends climbing up the stairs after him. They ran as fast as they could up the stairs after him and Sasuke became even more terrified at the pace they were going. He bolted out of the elevator when the doors opened and ran the opposite direction from the others, who were right behind his tail.

He could almost feel those hands on him as they reached for him and forced his feet to run faster, straining his legs. He took a sharp turn and leaned back against the wall behind a manikin, the three boys running past him. He sighed in relief once again and went back in the direction that he came from, only to bump into someone else. Hands caught him before he fell and straightened him back up.

"Good, I found you," came a familiar voice. Naruto smiled up at him and let his arms fall back to his sides. "I saw you running away from you friends and decided to see if everything was alright. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just some friendly bonding," Sasuke replied, wiping the sweat from his brow. He tensed when he glanced back to see them coming their way at full speed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him through the crowd away from the three boys. "There is no way I'm letting them do that to me again!"

"Do what?"

"Interrogate me!"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow and let himself be dragged through the mall until they were at the blond's car outside of the mall. Gaara, Kiba, and Neji were still following them. Naruto quickly unlocked the car and drove off as Sasuke was still buckling his seatbelt. Taking a sharp turn into the highway, Sasuke fell into the blond's lap and stayed there until they were safely driving out in the highway. And during that time, both of them were blushing from where Sasuke's face was settled.

Sitting up, Sasuke apologized and coughed embarrassedly. The ride was quiet until Naruto parked his car at the empty car and he turned towards the raven, who was looking back at him. Suddenly, they were kissing each other ravenously, Naruto crawling on top of Sasuke. Tongues searched each other out and rubbed against each other, playing a game of domination. Sasuke won and gladly licked and feel around the blond's mouth. Naruto moaned and put his hands behind the raven's head.

Sasuke wrapped one his hands around Naruto's neck and the other traveled down his back to grope Naruto's ass. Naruto gasped and pulled away, blushing and eyes half lidded. Not wanting to stop, Sasuke latched onto the tan neck and bit the junction where the shoulder met with the neck, putting his mark on him as both of his hands groped the blond's ass.

Naruto's eyes closed and his hands clamped onto Sasuke's biceps as his neck was lavished in kisses, nips, and sucks. Pushing the raven away, Naruto panted and looked at the raven seriously. Confused, Sasuke stopped groping the blond's cute and tight ass.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, chest heaving up and down.

"Sasuke, what is this? I mean… are we… together now? And if we are, why are we rushing?" Naruto asked, looking at the raven intensely. Sasuke calmed down and removed his hands from the blond's ass.

"Would it be alright if I called you my boyfriend? And I thought we were rushing because I thought that that's what you wanted. Should we start off with kissing?"

"Yes and yes. But we shouldn't rush into sex until after we've been together for a while." Naruto smiled and pecked Sasuke's lips. "So, who's going to be the seme in this relationship?"

"I defiantly am whatever that means. But… how do men have sex together?"

Naruto chuckled and pulled out a book from the two sacks of books Sasuke had forgotten he had. "Read and find out. And if you really want to be seme, which means the man in the relationship; you have to read and study to become a great seme."

"Oh," Sasuke mumbled as he took the book from the other man before throwing it back into the back seat. "But for now, let's make out."

"I can agree to that," Naruto whispered as he sealed his lips over Sasuke's once again.

* * *

"What do you think Naruto and Sasuke are doing?" Kyuubi asked suddenly out loud, glancing out into the empty park. He watched as a car parked in the parking lot not too far away. There were two men in it and they started to get it on. "Dude, they need to get a room."

They watched silently as the two in the car continued to kiss before one started to suck on the other's neck. One had blond hair and the other had raven-black hair and it started to get hot until the blond pushed the raven away and the two started talking. It lasted for only a few minutes before they went back to making out. A light bulb suddenly went off in Itachi's head and he smirked.

"I think that's our brothers Kyuubi," he stated, watching the redhead's jaw fall open. Glaring at the car, Kyuubi was about to stand up when hands suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Kyuubi gasped as a tongue wondered in his mouth before moaning and kissed back. Tongues rubbed against each other as hands weaved into the other's hair. The kiss soon turned passionate and heated. "Shall we go back to my house?" He asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

Dazedly, Kyuubi nodded and was carried to the car that so happened to be parked next Naruto's. But the other kissing couple didn't notice as Kyuubi and Itachi got into the raven's car and drove off, which made Naruto and Sasuke pull away and watch the car drive off before going back to their make-out.

* * *

**A/N: woot! They're together! Voting time! Shall there be a lemon scene in the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

If anybody asked how Sasuke was, he would reply with a small smirk, "Fan-fucking-tastic." And he wouldn't be joking or be sarcastic. It was true for the most part. He had a beautiful, strong, and oblivious blond boyfriend and his parents were going to be gone this weekend for a business trip; the weekend of his birthday. You're probably thinking, 'why would he be happy about that?' Well, let's see: he's turning eighteen and will be able to fuck his blond; his parents will be out of the house when they do it; and just because his parents will be out of the house.

How can it get any simpler?

But he was too stressed out on the presentation he was working on for the public library. His friend Gaara, who worked at the library, had asked the raven if he could give a short presentation to bring in more customers. He was going to say no when Naruto butted in and said yes for him. Now he had to give it to the public library. So here he was, sitting in the den of the orphanage, thinking of a few things to jot down on his notepad. All the kids, except for Sora, were gone at friends' house and were going to stay there until the storm outside died down.

So here he was, alone in the orphanage with Naruto-

"Ow! Fuck! That hurt Itachi!"

-Itachi-

"Sorry Kyuubi."

-and Kyuubi…

"Can you guys fucking keep it down?! I'm trying to work on my paper here!" Sasuke bellowed up the stairs, causing another crash ring through the house and another yelp and yell crying out into the almost empty house.

"Sorry!" the two bellowed back down the stairs.

Naruto, who was sitting beside him, gave a worried look at his boyfriend's angry expression. "Sasuke, aren't you done yet? You've been at this for over three hours and it's now lunch time. Maybe you should take a break."

"If I do, I'll forget about it and never get it done before tomorrow," Sasuke snapped back angrily, earning a glare in return. Sasuke sighed and his face softened up. "Sorry, I'm a little wound up at the moment."

Naruto also softened his glare and smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it. Do you need a kiss for good luck?" He smirked at the slight shock on the raven's face and took the notepad from Sasuke's hands, sitting it on the table as he moved to sit himself on the raven teen's lap.

The shock turned into a smirk. "Maybe one long kiss should do."

Naruto smirked as Sasuke sealed his lips over his, weaving his hands into raven-black hair. The simple touch of lips turned into a more passionate kiss, tongues seeking each other out and rubbing against each other. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and grabbed a handful of the blond's ass, making the man giggle in the kiss. Sasuke was disappointed at the warmth loss of his blond and quickly pulled the man back onto his lap, making Naruto giggle more as Sasuke latched onto his tan neck like a leech.

"Come on Sasuke! You gotta finish your speech! Didn't you say you have to work on it?!" Naruto asked through a fit of giggles as Sasuke continued to suck on the man's neck. The giggles soon turned into moans and he stopped struggling from the raven's hold. Sasuke smirked into Naruto's neck and bit into the tan junction of the neck and shoulder.

"(cough)."

Naruto fell away from Sasuke's lap and onto the floor in surprise from the cough, looking up to see Sora standing there with an impatient and disapproving look on his face. Sasuke glared at the boy for interrupting them and missed the warmth that was once there.

"Tsk, tsk, how could you Sasuke? You're supposed to be working on your speech. And Naruto… you're distracting him," the bluenette stated in annoyance. "Aren't you done yet Sasuke?"

"Just about," Sasuke replied with a sigh as Naruto stood back onto his feet.

"Well, read it to us!"

"Yeah, Sasuke!" Naruto agreed with a bright smile.

"Uh, I don't really want to…" Sasuke said, folding the paper he was working on and sit it on his lap. "I don't think it's really good."

"Aw, come on man! You make Naruto do it!" Sora said as he crossed his arms and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the sentence.

"Since when?"

"… Make it a future 'just in case' thing, or whatever."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. "Fine, I'll do it… if it'll make you shut up…" Sora huffed at sentence and sat down next to Naruto as Sasuke stood up with his presentation. "Ok, hello ladies and gentlemen it's a pleasure to be here today-"

"It's simple and classy, I love it!" Naruto exclaimed with a teasing grin. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as tried to continue.

"I think a library is a great place to be and to learn how to keep our world intact; to keep our world in shape-"

"Shape, the world's a shape, its great!" Naruto interrupted once again. Sasuke laughed and hit the blond with his notepad that was on the couch. "What? Continue!"

"I can't, I know you guys," Sasuke said with a grin, still chuckling.

"Then… pretend that we are the librarians."

"I can't, most of them are women." Sasuke shook his head and sat back down on the couch as the blond got a look on his face that he was thinking of something outrageous and the raven probably didn't want to know.

"If they were woman, we'll be women too." Naruto suddenly got up from the couch and went over to the large chest that held costumes. Pulling out to frilly hats and two pairs of earrings, Naruto walked back and handed a hat and a set of earrings to Sora, who looked absolutely terrified. The blond then made the raven stand back up and started to put on the earrings.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, not really wanting to know.

"My name is not Naruto, its L-ouch!" Naruto yelped as the clip on earring he was putting on pinched his lobe a little too hard, speaking a supposedly woman's voice. "My name is Linda and this is my good friend Rose." He smiled and continued the woman's voice.

Sasuke shook his head once again at the ridiculous voice and couldn't help but chuckle and play along. "Hello Rose, hello Louch." He shook their hands and continued to chuckle.

"Please continue, we're all a flutter."

Taki and Akito were lying down, flushed together as they watched the hilarious scene play out. Akito lifted his head and tilted it as his master put on a hat and earrings and started to talk in a woman's voice. Taki only lifted an imaginary, furry eyebrow, but did nothing else. Confused, the fox decided to whine out,

"_Taki, what are our masters doing?"_

Taki only huffed with his head on his paws. Akito let out a deep sigh and lay his head back on the dog's back, watching the rest of the ridiculous scene play out. If you're wandering, yes, the fox and dog has already humped like animals that they are and are now waiting for their masters to get it on. And if you're wandering, yes, Sasuke has forgotten his dog several times at Naruto's house.

Sasuke continued his speech, which was really short. After it was over, Naruto and Sora clapped, the bluenette boardly and Naruto happily. "That was amazing, give him the wave!" the blond cried out in the same woman's voice, flapping his arms in front of his chest like a bird. Sora only sighed, rolling his eyes as he took off the hat and earrings, leaving them on the couch, and made his way upstairs.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started, shaking his head (he was doing that a lot today).

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot…"

"Why thank you!" Naruto exclaimed with a silly grin, taking off his hat and earrings. "I think your speech deserves a reward." His suddenly got an octave lower, making chills run down the raven's spine.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you applying?"

Naruto stood and made his way to the raven, rubbing his hands on the teen's chest. "We can go upstairs into my room, lock the doors and make sure nobody gets in, dim the lights, and have a wonderful time underneath the sheets." Naruto leaned up and started to nip and kiss the raven's neck, making shivers run through Sasuke's body.

"I would love to, but…"

Naruto pulled away and gave a questioning glance. "But?"

"I'm not eighteen yet and I want to obey the rules until my birthday in three days," Sasuke finished as he wrapped his arms around the blond's middle, kissing a tan forehead.

Naruto chuckled and pecked his lover on the lips. "Good answer. But can we go to my room and just cuddle?" He smiled sweetly at the raven, eyes pleading. Sasuke drowned in those blue eyes and smirked. "And we could possibly make-out and feel each other up."

"Hmm, let me think about it-ok," Sasuke replied with a smirk, letting himself be dragged up the stairs and into the blond's room.

* * *

Kyuubi sat on his bed as Itachi grabbed a towel and sat a box onto the chair next to bed. Curious, the redhead started to lift up the lid of the box, but his hand was quickly slapped away.

"Don't you dare look into that box yet. Don't even take a peek while I'm taking a shower," Itachi warned, moving the box to the other side of the room and onto the dresser. "If you do, you'll have to be punished."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed, walking over to the long haired man. "Like I haven't been punished enough. I love it when you punish me after I've been a bad boy," he whispered into Itachi's ear sexually before pulling away. "But! I won't peek at it if you really don't want me too."

"Good." And with that, Itachi was in the shower that was connected to the redhead's room. Kyuubi checked to see if the door was closed and the water on before walking over to the box.

"Won't peek at the box, oh please," Kyuubi said while rolling his eyes. Opening the lid, Kyuubi's mouth slacked at what he found in the cardboard box. He picked one of the things that were in it and looked it over. It was a butt plug, not large or small, but more on the small side if you had to take a guess.

Looking back at the door to see that it was still closed; Kyuubi put the lid back on, but kept the plug in his hand and took the tube of lube that was also inside the box. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind me pleasuring myself and stretching myself before he comes out."

Pulling down his pants and boxers, he kicked them off and sat on top of the bed. He pored some of the lube into his hand and rubbed it around the plug, keeping an eye on the door. When he deemed it safe, he sat the plug upright and straddled it, lowering himself on it. Mouth opening slightly and eyes closing light, Kyuubi lowered himself till he was fully seated. He gave himself a few seconds to adjust before he started to bounce up and down on it at a slow pace.

Even thought it was small, he still found pleasure in it, but wished it was Itachi's cock that was inside him. Now there was a cock right there. It was long, thick, and perfect. At the thought of the raven's length, Kyuubi let out an annoyed sigh and took the plug out of himself, it not enough to satisfy him.

A chuckle brought himself out of his annoyance, making him look towards the bathroom door to see Itachi standing there in nothing but a towel, water dripping down his torso. "My, my, my… I knew you wouldn't be able to hold yourself back. Now I really do have to punish you."

Kyuubi smiled sexually at the man and crawled on the bed over to Itachi, who was standing at the foot of the bed. "Oh, and what do you plan on doing to me then?" The smirk Itachi was giving him, gave the redhead chills to run down his spine.

"Lay down on the bed and you'll see," Itachi commanded, smirking as the redhead obeyed. "Good, now lay still." He walked over to the box and brought it over to the chair next to the bed. Opening the lid, the raven haired man brought out five butt beads, that weren't really beads at all. They were all connected to a wire, which was connected to a control panel that had two knobs; one was to turn, the other was to push up or down. "Put your hands together over your head."

Kyuubi did as demanded and tried to stay calm as his hands were tied together with a silk rope before tying it to the bared headboard. Taking the lube in his hands, Itachi lathered the balls and kneeled on the bed, beside the redhead.

"Now keep calm." Kyuubi nodded and hissed in pleasure as the balls were pushed inside him. "One… two… three… four… five. Impressive, you got all five in them in one go. You must feel full." Itachi smirked at the small glare directed to him as he picked up the controller. "These balls are very special. They can vibrate and I can decide how many and how much vibrant you want. Do you want to feel it?"

"Yes, please… oh, god yes!" Kyuubi cried out, wanting something to happen before his brain exploded.

Itachi smirked and turned the knob on before turning one of the balls on. Kyuubi moaned deeply in his throat as the first on was turned on. "There's one." He turned on the second one, making a deeper and longer one. "There's two. And here comes five." All five of the balls suddenly turned on and Kyuubi let out a loud shriek, arching his back and thrusting his hips into the air. "Do you want more?"

Kyuubi was in so much pleasure that it was hard to say anything, especially since one of the balls was nestled against his prostate. "Uh! Itachi! Ha, ha… oh fuck yes! Please give me more!" he finally sobbed out, writhing on the bed as Itachi got up from the bed, pulling the chair with him and sitting it at the foot of the bed before he sat on it, watching the lovely sight in front of him. "Oh my god! Please!"

Itachi smirked and turned the second knob all the way. The balls vibrated more now, making Kyuubi let out another loud shriek, turning to his side and rubbing his legs together to try and gain more friction on his erection. Itachi tsked at this and leaned over the redhead, forcing him back onto his back and spreading his legs far apart from each other.

"This is your punishment for looking through my stuff when I said no," the raven said through a smirk, leaning back onto the chair. "You look lovely my dear fox. Keep your legs spread and let me see all of you."

"Oh god, oh god, oh my god," Kyuubi mumbled under his breath, too much in pleasure to cry out. "Itachi, please! I want you!" The redhead was trying his best from closing his legs and try to gain more friction on his straining erection. "I want you so bad!"

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Please Itachi, take me hard and fast or you won't get any for a least a month!" Kyuubi threatened, starting to get annoyed from all the teasing.

Taking it seriously, Itachi got onto the bed over the redhead, turned the vibration on low, but didn't pull them out. Instead, he lathered his cock with the lube and aligned his hips with Kyuubi's, pushing in slowly. Itachi closed his eyes at the tight heat he oh so loved and the vibration from the balls while Kyuubi's eyes widen from the added pressure and hissed at the slight pain. Itachi didn't wait for him to adjust and pulled out before thrusting back in, picking up speed already. But Kyuubi was used to it and immediately started to cry on in pleasure.

* * *

**(in the living room)**

Sora continued to play his DS as Naruto had his hands clamped over his ears, confused as to why while Naruto and Sasuke blushed as they heard the thump, thump of the headboard hitting the wall and the loud cried coming from Kyuubi. Naruto gulped as his mini me started coming to life, wanting some fun. Sasuke had his head in his hand, fingers over his eyes so he didn't notice the tent in the blond's pants.

They jumped when a loud cry let them know of their completion, making Sora jump as well and gave the two a confused look before going back to his game. Naruto uncovered the bluenette's ears and let out a sigh of relief when everything became quiet. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Itachi is so dead," the raven mumbled, jumping when his phone vibrated in his pants' pocket. Sasuke flipped it open and held it to the right side of his face. "Hello? Oh, hey mom… a ball? Tomorrow? What for? … oh, that's great… what? You want me to bring my girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Naruto gave the raven a questioning gaze as a light bulb went off in Sasuke's head. "Ohhhh, you mean Naruka. Yeah, I'll bring her." Sasuke started to freak out, but kept his voice calm. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"… What was that about?" Naruto asked, jealousy rising up in his stomach.

"A couple of days ago my mom was going to set me up on a blind date and I shouted out without thinking that I already had a girlfriend named Naruka, who is supposed to be your younger sister. And now she wants me to bring you tomorrow, the Naruka you, for the ball that for celebrating the connection with the Subaku Inc. And now I have to bring you, only as a girl," Sasuke explained in one breath, panting and taking deep breaths.

Naruto gave his boyfriend an odd look and blinked once… twice before standing up abruptly. "You want me to dress up as a woman! Why can't you tell your parents about us?!"

Sasuke slowly stood calmly. "My parents are homophobic and would kick me out if they found out that I was gay. That's why I need you to dress up like a young woman for tomorrow night."

"Uh, hello! In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty muscled and would make an ugly girl! And I will not let you go to that all with someone else! And if your parents do kick you out, you can live with me! They're your parents, they should support you, not throw you out!" Naruto was pissed, but no longer at the raven in front of him. Akito had walked in from the den by that time, only to walk back down after hearing the blond yell. Sora ignored the two bickering men and paid attention to his game, having no idea what was happening at the moment. He was so intent on finishing the next level that he had no idea what was going on in the world around him. If a fire had started, he wouldn't have noticed.

"Ok…" Sasuke stated under his breath, confusing the blond.

"Ok?" Naruto asked, looking up into the raven's coal black eyes. "Ok what?"

"I'll come out to them. And if they kick me out; I'll come live with you." Sasuke looked away from the blond only to have a hand grab his chin gently and turn him to look at the blond. Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his and smiled gently at the raven.

"Good, I'll support you when no one else will. Ok?"

"Ok."

Akito peeked his head around the corner to see his master and master's boyfriend kissing. Taki looked over the fox's shoulder and laid his head over Akito's.

"_Good, they've stopped bickering. It was starting to get on my nerves,"_ Taki cooed lightly. Kyuubi whimpering in agreement. _"Well, it looks like the storm isn't calming down, so I guess I'll head to bed with you."_

"_Ok," _Akito whined back, following the dog back to his beanbag bed. _"Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day."_

* * *

**A/N: voting time! Should Naruto dress up as a woman anyways, or go as he is and tell the truth about him and Sasuke? though it will kinda make some people confused.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Today would be a day that you would call a 'tense-day' for Sasuke, because of what was going to happen tonight. Naruto had taken him out to town-calling the parents that had the kids to keep them for another night-to calm and relax the raven. What Sasuke didn't know was that they were also buy tuxes for the night. And what Sasuke didn't know was that he would run into Ino and Sakura. Which is why he was tense and Naruto was shaking there hands at that moment.

"Hello Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you. Ino, I had no idea you knew Sakura," the blond man said with a grin that made the pinkette blush, Ino just waved it off and said nothing. "I'm sure Sasuke is happy to see you too, Sakura, right?" He stomped on Sasuke's foot when the raven scoffed and plastered on his best smile he could muster.

"Right, whatever," Sasuke replied smoothly, wincing and holding back a pained yelp. The two girls were oblivious and continued to smile. But the pinkette's smile soon turned into a small serious frown.

"Naruto, Ino, can you give Sasuke and I minute? I need to talk to him about something," Sakura said, receiving three questioning looks. Naruto and Ino did as asked and went off towards the girls' clothing section of the mall, the tall blond being dragged by the smaller blond. Sasuke gave the pink haired thing his full attention, curious of what the girl wanted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked with a snappy voice, wanting Sakura to hurry.

"I know I've been after you for a long time and I know you don't like it much," she started, earning a snort from the raven. "Ok, you hate it a lot. But after finding out that you and Naruto are together, I knew that we were never meant for each other…"

"How did you know?"

"Gaara accidentally slipped while he was talking to Kiba about the situation between you and Naruto."

"Are you… angry?"

"I was at first, but then I knew that I only like you because of your looks and not of what was in the inside. I told Ino and she said she already knew." She looked at her laced fingers and chewed at her lips as she thought of what next to say.

"And now?" Sasuke could feel the tense in his shoulders easing away as the pinkette kept speaking in how the raven wanted her to speak. He had waited for this day for as long as could remember and was finally reaping in the words that Sakura was saying.

"I'm happy for you and Naruto. And if I didn't hear about you and Naruto, I would have never knew how great Lee is," she ended with a bright smile, glancing up at Sasuke's face to see a surprised look on the teen's face.

"Lee? You mean you're dating Fuzzy-brows? He's not really that great to look at…" Sasuke finally answered, a look of disgust in his eyes. Sakura giggled and grinned at the new look she never seen on the teen's face.

"I told him that and I had his hair cut, gelled, and spiked and had his eyebrows trimmed thin. I told him not wear so much green and not to dress up like Gai-sensei. He can be such a suck-up to the man." She laughed and grinned at the chuckle that slipped through Sasuke's lips. "He's now a hot piece of ass in my eyes. Ino also agreed. Oh! I saw Shikamaru the other day with some boy name Yuki. They seemed pretty intimate when I saw them."

"That's because they're together. Yuki's the oldest at the Konoha's orphanage and he goes to the all boys' school with Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sai, and I. Kiba met him once while coming to pick us up from the school. Yuki and Kiba never really got along."

"Really? I never knew… It's funny, you've been friends with Kiba the longest even though he goes to a public school and you go to an all boys' school. I know how two met, but still… life's strange in certain ways." Sakura smiled sweetly at the raven and blushed at the smirk she received back. "So… friends?"

Sasuke thought about it for a minute before smiling softly. "Yeah. Where's Lee? Is he here?"

"No, I said that Ino and I were having a girl's day out. So he and Kiba went to the arcade. They're actually getting along," she replied. "Shall we go find Ino and Naruto?"

"Yeah, who knows what that dobe might be doing," Sasuke agreed, going the direction Ino and Naruto went. They passed the girl section of clothing, seeing not one blond head, and onto the bra and underwear section. They were not ready for what greeted their eyes when they saw both the blonds in a pink section of bras.

Naruto had a small bra, a rather pointy one, around his head, making it look like he had pink ears and one around his torso, making it look he had invisible boobs. Ino was laughing her ass off as the blond man was doing some kind of ritual about bras, dancing around a stack of bras and chanting something ridiculous. Ino was one the floor by then holding her stomach as the blond man continued.

Not wanting any more attention drawn on them, Sasuke quickly walked up behind Naruto and snapped the back of the bra, most likely leaving a small welt on the blond's back. Naruto yelped in pain and spun around to see an embarrassed Sasuke and blushing Sakura behind him. Naruto smiled sheepishly at them and took off the bras quickly, putting them back on their hangers.

"Naruto… do I want to know what you were doing?" Sasuke questioned, head shaking slowly and eyes closed, hands on his hips.

"You probably don't…" Naruto replied with a bright blush. He quickly looked at his watch and faked gasped. "Well what do you know; it's already one-o-clock. Sasuke, don't you have that presentation in fifteen minutes?" Sasuke gave the blond an odd look before remembering that he really did have a presentation to give in fifteen minutes.

"Shit, I forgot about that…" Sasuke hissed and grabbed Naruto's arm, dragging him back out of the mall. "Nice to see you again Ino. Bye Sakura," he said over his shoulder.

The two girls giggled and made their way out of the bra section of the small store and into the bathing suit section.

* * *

It was somewhere after four and Sasuke was back to freaking out about the party that night. He and Naruto were going to face his parents and tell them everything. He knew what was going to happen; his parents would disown him and kick him out. What if Itachi confessed also and was kicked out also. It'd be weird living with your boyfriend in an orphanage along with your brother and his boyfriend.

Since they left the store a little earlier than they wanted to and didn't get a tux for Naruto, Sasuke let Naruto borrow one of his. When the rave saw that it fit the blond perfectly-in more ways than one-, he wanted to rip the blond out of it and take him hard on the floor of the blond's room-where they were at that moment. But he restrained himself, not wanting to scare the blond.

The party started at six, little than two hours away, and Sasuke was about to have a melt down. Naruto didn't do anything, amused by it all. The raven was freaking out over nothing… well; it might be a big thing to Sasuke, but not to Naruto. If the raven's parents really loved him, then he had nothing to worry about. But if they did kick him out, then Sasuke could live with him.

But after another forty-five minutes of Sasuke pacing back and forth, Naruto was finally fed up and smacked the raven in the back of the head, earning a glare from Sasuke. "Calm down Sasuke," Naruto said through a chuckle. "Everything will be alright."

"Calm down? I'm about to face my parents and tell them I've been dating a man that's five years older than me and plan to have sex with him sometime! How can I calm down?! You haven't met my parents yet, so you have no idea what they're gonna do!" Great, he was rambling. He always did when he was nervous and tended to get out of hand sometimes. "They might disown me and kick me-"

Naruto cut off the raven's rant with his lips, kissing Sasuke lightly. Sasuke sighed and calmed down some as Naruto pulled away. "Sasuke… calm down. If they really love you, they won't disown you. And if they do, then you can live with me. I already said that you could. I'm proud of you for going up to your parents tonight and telling them the truth about us. I'll be there every step of the way, ok?"

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok."

"Good. Now you need to get dressed and ready. We only have half an hour until six." Naruto his back to the raven as he picked up the raven's tux on his bed that Sasuke had bought at the store that day, handing it over to his lover. "I can't wait to see you in a tux; I bet it'll look sexy."

"Like it does on you?" Sasuke replied with a teasing smirk. "Tomorrow will be Friday and I'll be turning eighteen; I'll finally be able to have you. And luckily my parents are going to be gone from Friday to Monday."

"Hmm, seems like someone finally calmed down," Naruto grinned, walking into his bathroom to fix his hair, already having his tux on. Sasuke took the time to put on his tux and was putting on his jacket by the time Naruto walked out of the bathroom with his hair gelled and combed back. It wasn't its spiky self anymore; it was tamed and pulled back, only a few stray hairs popped out in the front and touch his forehead.

"You look sexy," Sasuke stated with a smirk, buttoning his black jacket. Naruto went over to help and tied on the raven's bowtie quickly. "Should I fix my hair?"

"No need to, you're sexy as it is." Naruto sealed his lips over the raven's, opening his mouth as Sasuke's tongue swept across his lips, asking for entrance. Before it could get heated, Naruto pulled back and gave one last peck before heading out of his room and into his car outside. Sasuke shook his head and followed.

* * *

"Wow," Naruto said in awe at how huge Sasuke's house was. It was more like a mansion than a house. "This is where you live? I had no idea." The two walked side by side to the entrance where many other people were entering as well. A few people Naruto recognized, but had no idea who the others were.

"Yeah, too big for four people," Sasuke replied with a grunt. Naruto glanced at his boyfriend, but ignore the grunt. As they entered, quite a few people greeted the raven and the raven greeted back, as did Naruto. They greeted Shikamaru, who had Yuki at his side, Kiba-Sasuke having invited him yesterday-with Hinata at his side, and Neji, who was talking to Sai at the moment. The brunette must have invited the annoying teen along.

And finally, Gaara, who was standing by himself by the food table, a glass of wine in his hand. Naruto immediately ran over to greet him, having taken a liking to him before. Gaara gave a small smile at the blond and soon greeted the raven. Sasuke was surprised at what the redhead was wearing and not really used to it since the teen usually wears all black.

Gaara was wearing a white tux with a crimson red bowtie. His usually untamed hair was combed back like Naruto's and his heavy eyeliner was gone, showing normal eyes that weren't hidden by a heavy line of black. The kanji tattoo of love that was on his forehead was covered up by cover-up and almost seemed… normal.

Gaara caught the stare and grunted. "Temari's doing. She threatened to cut off my balls and feed them to Kiba's dogs if I didn't dress normal." The redhead scoffed before growing a smirk on his lips. "I can tell that you're going to tell your parents about you and Naruto, right?"

Sasuke nodded nervously. "Yeah. Do you know where they are? I want to get this over with."

"Then why don't you announce it to everyone, that way the word can get around faster," Shikamaru suggested, coming from behind the raven and blond. Yuki nodded in agreement and blushed nervously at Naruto.

"That might be a better idea than going up to my parents and I don't have to keep telling everyone that it's true," Sasuke agreed, reasoning out his options. Naruto was worried at first, but soon agreed also. Taking a glass from of the butlers who was holding a tray of beverages, Sasuke clinked a fork on it to gather everyone's attention as he stood on a chair. His parents having stopped their conversation with Mr. Subaku, Gaara's father. "Um, excuse me everyone… I have an announcement to make. Some might think it's wrong and disgusting, but I think its right and don't care what you think."

Naruto stood beside him and urged Sasuke to keep going. Sasuke grabbed his hand, confusing everyone and startling Mikoto and Fugaku. "I am no longer single and am in love with this man right here. His name is Naruto Uzimaki and he is very important to me. He has stayed beside for little over a month and has shown me what it's like to be happy. That's all I have to say." Sasuke stepped off the chair and started making his way to the front door, but was stopped by an angry Fugaku and a worried Mikoto.

"You lied to us and are dating a boy?!" Fugaku bellowed angrily. "If you're gay then get out and never come back." The man pointed his finger towards the door and waited for the raven to get out of his sight.

"Gladly," Sasuke replied with a blank face. He was about to walk out the door with Naruto behind him, but a gentle and small hand grabbed his elbow to stop him. Looking back, Sasuke was surprised to see his mother smiling sadly at him.

"Sasuke, don't go," was all she said, earning an angry from her husband.

"Don't go?! He's confused and delusional! He doesn't deserve to live in this house! This'll be bad for the company!" Fugaku yelled angrily. But his anger soon turned into surprise when that soft, gentle hand slapped him across the face harshly, eyes glaring into his.

"How can you say that?! He's our son and deserves our respect! I love him just the way he is! And if you don't, then… I'm leaving you and going with my sons," she replied harshly, standing by Sasuke's side.

"Our sons? Is Itachi gay too?!"

"Yes, he told me this morning. So what will it be? Your business or us?" Mikoto stared at her husband intently, waiting for a reply of some kind. "Who's more important? Subaku or your family?"

Fugaku thought it over for several moments before sighing, his anger dissipating into thin air. "My family. My family is more important than some company. I'm sorry Mikoto and Sasuke. Naruto?"

Naruto gave the Uchiha his full attention and gulped. "Yes?"

"Take care of Sasuke, understand?"

The blond gave a wide grin and nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you for giving your son to me. He's a great man and works hard for what he earns. He earned my love in spite of that. I love you too Sasuke, by the way." Naruto grinned at his lover and held his hand. Sasuke smiled back with a blush.

"Shall this party continue?" Fugaku asked with a small smile of his own. Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: voting time! Should Taki and Akito become human in some odd magical way? Oh, and thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was finally Friday and Sasuke had turned eighteen at two-fifteen AM that morning. Now he could take his little blond whenever he wanted now. And that was what he was going to do. His parents were gone for the weekend, Ino and Hinata agreed to baby-sit the children while Naruto was gone, and Itachi was out looking for a condominium for him and Kyuubi. Taki and Kyuubi would be staying with him and Naruto, but most likely in the garage for their own privacy.

Mikoto and Fugaku left that morning and the blond and the raven were out with Sakura and Lee for the day, having promised them the other day that they would. And Sakura was right, after what she did to him; Lee was a lot more pleasureful to look at. His hair was shorter, spiked up; no longer that hideous bowl-cut. His eyebrows were thinner than before, shaping the eyes perfectly. And he no longer wore a lot of green, but instead wore a black button-up shirt with baggy navy blue jeans.

They talked and told jokes, getting to know one another better than they did before. It was more of a double-date than friends hanging out. But after the day was over, everyone went home, Sasuke brought Naruto back to his; having planned the night's events. He couldn't wait to have the blond under him, writhing in pleasure. He had been studying those mangas and books Naruto gave him and they were quite handy.

Tonight had to be perfect.

It was eight by the time they came back to the raven's house and both knew what was on the other's mind. They wanted to do it right now, anywhere, and anytime. But they kept their hands to themselves, waiting until they were in the bedroom. Once in Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto given the chance to look around, Sasuke attacked the blond and kissed the blond mercilessly. Naruto instantly kissed back, only pulling away to pull off his shirt and Sasuke's before tongues were back in each other's throat.

Their lips were sealed together as they took each other's pants off. Socks were forgotten and kept on as tangled limbs fell onto the bed in a heap. Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the bed and got on top of him, kissing him senselessly. Naruto was glad he gave the raven those mangas and books and was glad to finally be the uke in a relationship again. And this time… he was gonna make this one last.

Sasuke grabbed the tube of lube that was in his bedside desk and poured some on his fingers, rubbing them to get all three wet. Naruto needed to be prepared, for he hadn't slept with a man in five years; Sasuke was going to be his first after five years. This made Sasuke tingle at the thought. Though, he did wish he was the one who stole the blond's virginity.

Naruto readily opened his legs and waited for what was to come. He tensed slightly as a finger entered him to the knuckle, but was glad to finally have something inside him after all those years. A second finger was quickly added, scissoring inside of him and stretching him. Naruto hissed in pain, but soon moaned as those fingers brushed against his prostate repeatedly. A third finger was soon added when the blond relaxed, and Sasuke couldn't help but quietly moan at the tight heat clenching down on his fingers.

Naruto tensed as a third finger entered him, but smirked when he heard the soft moan slip through the raven's mouth and clenched down onto the fingers. Hear a curse from the raven, he clenched down again, getting used to the fingers inside him and wanting more than them. The blond weaved his hands into raven hair and pulled the teen's head down, giving him a long and deep kiss.

"Enter me please; make love with me," Naruto whispered after he pulled away from the kiss. He moaned in disappointment when the fingers slipped out of him, but it was quickly replaced with a hiss of displeasure when a blunt and long object started pushing its way inside of him. "Fuck, shit…" Naruto hissed. "It's been so long since I've slept with a guy."

"Are you trying to make me jealous by talking about other men while in bed with me?" Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear, biting it harshly. "Because it's working."

The blond smirked and clenched his hands on the raven's shoulders. "You're jealous?"

"Hell yes!"

Naruto chuckled and wiggled his hips slightly, smirking at the small gasp that left his lover's lips. "You can move now," Naruto said in a hushed voice. Sasuke nodded and wrapped one arm around the blond's shoulders and the other around the blond's lower back. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's upper torso and spread his legs as the raven started to move within him.

The pace was slow, surprising the blond. He would have thought that Sasuke would pound into his ass like no other. But the raven restrained himself and savored it, for it was his first time in something like this. And he was sure Naruto was doing the same also. It was so good and delicious that Sasuke started to move a littler faster, resting his head between the blond's shoulder and neck. Naruto was moaning with each thrust in his ear, making Sasuke go crazy with lust at the slowly growing loud moans.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and pushed the raven further into him. Getting the idea of what Naruto wanted, Sasuke thrusted in harder, making himself go deeper into the blond. It felt so good and wonderful that Naruto bit the raven's neck harshly, trying to keep himself from coming so soon.

But Kami was never as gracious when it came to sex and the blond came all over their stomachs with a loud shriek, pints of semen squirting out. Sasuke moaned deeply as the muscles clenched around him, coming inside of the blond. Naruto moaned as hot fluid seeped inside him, making him moan at the hot feeling. And when the raven pulled out of, he felt the semen slowly slipped out of him and down his thighs.

Sasuke flopped on top of the blond, panting. Naruto panted also, both trying to regain their breath and regular heart beats. Rolling to the side, Sasuke stood up from the bed and went to his bathroom, grabbing a rag and wetting it. Coming back to the bed, Sasuke saw the blond looking around the room. Naruto took the wet rag when it was given to him and cleaned himself. When he stood to wipe off the semen that was slipping out of his ass, he gave Sasuke a nice view of his tattoo on his ass; upper left cheek.

Sasuke smirked at the tattoo-a small tattoo of the nine-tailed fox-and smacked it, earning a yelp from the blond. "I like your tattoo," the raven said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto blushed and quickly handed the wet rag to Sasuke, who then wiped himself off too. Sasuke returned the soiled rag to the bathroom before walking back to the bed, pulling the covers over them.

Naruto grinned softly as he was pulled the raven's chest. The blond soon fell asleep within seconds, Sasuke watching as he did so. The raven soon fell asleep with his arms wrapped around the blond, a smirk on his face. He was never going to let this blond go, no matter what happens to him.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: yes, that was the end. I ran out of ideas and started to get bored with this story. Plus I wasn't receiving many hits or reviews. But I am thinking of what my next story shall be. Anyways, the next chapter will be of bloopers. I hoped the ones that liked my story like it. ^-^**


	8. bloopers

**BLOOPERS**

**Take one (beep)**

"Happy?! Of course we're not happy! First you went to a bar with you friends and I'm fricken getting the lines wrong! So I'm going to go do them again!" Fugaku yelled, earning a few laughs from Sasuke, Mikoto, and Itachi. "How did it go again?"

Sasuke shook his head and went back out the front door.

**(beep)**

"You know Taki, you're the only person who understands me," Sasuke said, pausing. He suddenly burst into laughter. "I'm sorry! I'm talking to a dog here!" He flopped onto the bed laughing as Taki whimpered.

Naruto suddenly was in front of the camera making fish lips, eyes crossed and hands on the side of his head making them look like gills, before jumping onto the raven on the bed.

**(beep)**

"This is a recording of Ino snoring," Naruto said, holding the recorder to Ino's mouth. The blond woman suddenly opened her eyes and screamed high pitched, scaring the hell out of Naruto, who ran towards Sasuke and jumped in his arms, letting out a high pitched screech like a girl.

**(beep)**

"And who is this? Your boy-toy?" Kyuubi asked, elbow settled on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gave an odd look before stomping over to the raven, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and kissed him deeply, tilting the teen back. Sasuke was surprised and cried out in surprise into the kiss, arms waving in the air.

Breaking the kiss and letting the teen go, Sasuke feel from the lack of support as Naruto walked back over to the redhead, laughing.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto asked.

**(beep)**

"I'm acting weird?! You're the-AHHHHHHH!" Itachi started to scream like a girl, letting go of the wheel, Sasuke doing the same thing. When they finally finished their screaming fest, Itachi burst out laughing while Sasuke made fish lips at the rearview mirror. The people around the green screen also laughed.

**(beep)**

"So," Miki started, pausing for a few seconds. "What's my next line again?"

"I think you're supposed to ask me how I've been doing," Naruto replied, stuffing the cookie down his throat.

"Right." She suddenly started to do a little jig in her chair, Naruto following her. She stopped rotating her hands and pointed at the blond as she spoke again. "How've you been doin'?"

"Well I say Miki, pretty damn-tastic if you ask me," Naruto said as if he was talking on TV.

"Cut and start over!" the director shouted out, getting pissed by the many mistakes.

**(beep)**

"Well, if he's not then gay then… you're screwed," Miki stated with an all knowing glance at the blond. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess I would wouldn't I? And you're screwed also for missing your lines," Naruto replied. Miki nodded lightly, Naruto nodding with her. "Well let's start this scene over shall we?"

**(beep)**

Sasuke ran for his life down as Gaara, Kiba, and Neji chased after him. Before he got far, he suddenly tripped, his shoes squeaking across the floor. "Dammit…"

**(beep)**

They were suddenly kissing each other ravenously. Lips sealed together and tongues rubbing each other in a dance. Sasuke won and gladly licked around the blond's mouth, taking longer than they should have.

"Cut! That was good!" the directed shouted out, but Sasuke only held up a finger to tell them to wait a few more seconds. "Come on, we have a story to finish here!"

Naruto giggled as the raven ignored the man and kept on kissing him.

**(beep)**

"I," Sasuke started, but suddenly drew a blank, face serious, "just can't remember what I'm supposed to say." Naruto, who was standing next to the teen, chuckled. "Do you care to remind me?"

"Why not?" Naruto said through chuckles and reached over, pulling the teen into a kiss. "I don't think that was it, but I don't really care."

"Right…"

**(beep)**

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, and all the children of the orphanage were standing out in the front lawn of the orphanage, all cuddled together closely.

* * *

**A/N: thank you everyone!**


End file.
